Broken Angels
by CityofDivergentTributeDemi-God
Summary: Jace and his siblings move to New York where he meets the beautiful, intriguing Clary Morgenstern. Characters are OOC please check the story out it's better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Jace's POV

I was standing in my new room un-packing. Which for me only took 30 minutes. I folded my clothes put them in the dresser, fixed my bed, I hung up the only picture I had which was of Izzy, Alec, Max and I, and I put my birth father's box on the night table beside my bed. Once I was finished I look around my room which looked the same as my last one: bare. We had just moved to New York from Idris. So tomorrow was our first day at our new school Shadowhunter Academy, the school for the talented. I got in for music, fighting and football, Iz got in for fashion design and cheerleading, and music, and Alec got in for archery, football, and music.

I came out of my musings and decided to take a shower then walk around New York. Before we moved we came to New York all the time, so this was like our second home. So when we got accepted into the ShadowHunter Academy and Mom said we had to move none of us really minded.

I got in the shower and put on a white v-neck, black skinny jeans, my leather jacket, and a pair of Doc Martins. I looked in the mirror and smirked as I took in my appearance perfect gold hair, eyes that looked like liquid gold, and the body of a Greek god. Seriously I had the kind of face that could swoon a blind girl.

I walked out of the door heading toward the coffee shop a couple a few streets away, Java Jones. I walked into the small shop and ordered a black coffee with two sugars then I headed to the back and sat down on a green velvet couch listening to the guy named Eric on the stage reciting poetry about his loins. He sounded like he threw up a dictionary. I toned out the guy on stage a looked around the shop when I saw a flash of red come in through the door. The girl had red hair that looked like flames hidden under a plain black baseball hat with the letters JC on the back, a tight blue long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, green converse, and a black leather string around her neck one connected to a thick silver ring with a M in the middle and two stars on the side. Her figure was slender and perfect, I couldn't make out the details of her face because of the hat, but I could see her ivory skin that stood out against her hair. I heard her angelic voice talking to the man at the counter as she ordered a black coffee. She didn't take her hat off as she sat down and pulled out a sketch pad and started drawing.

I wanted to walk up and talk to her, but something about her made me nervous which was surprising I'm never nervous about talking to girls, why should I be I'm stunningly attractive, but something about her made me think she wanted to be left alone. So I just sat there and watched hoping she would take off her hat so I could see her face, her eyes. She didn't.

After a while she got up and left and I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, I probably would never see her again. After the mysterious redhead left I decided it was time to head home.

I walked inside our house that was looked sort of like a huge Victorian style church. When I came in Max was laying on the coffee table sleeping. I chuckled that kid could sleep anywhere, he was like a cat.

I walked into the kitchen, and saw Maryse cooking and Alec cutting vegetables and nearly groaned. The tension in the room cut like a knife, ever since Alec came out about being gay things haven't been good between him and Mom and Dad.

"Hey." I said, breaking the heavy silence in the air.

"Where have you been?" Mom asked, accusingly glaring at me.

"I went to Java Jones." I said, innocently.

"Without telling anyone?" I swear if looks could kill I would have been dead right then.

"No I told my magical unicorn, Bob. I'm surprised he didn't tell you h-" I went on sarcastically before she cut me off.

"Enough, you're not in trouble just tell someone next time." She said, firmly and I nodded.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked, casually.

"Spaghetti, and after dinner Max, your father, and I are heading to the airport we have another business trip."

I thought I heard Alec mutter something like "Figures" from the oven. He wasn't wrong they were usually gone for weeks or even months at a time. They usually left us home alone and took Max with them since he was only 9. It sucked, but we dealt with it.

AFTER DINNER

Mom, Dad, and Max just left for the airport when I realized I hadn't seen my annoying sister, in fact she didn't even come down for dinner.

"Hey, Alec where's our annoying sister at?" I asked, Alec rolled his eyes.

"She's been upstairs for 5 hours trying to find the perfect first day of school outfit so she can impress hot guys." Alec said, in a mocking voice.

"Well I hope she doesn't impress too many guys, because then you two are going to be fighting over them." I said, laughing as he blushed.

"Shut up." He grumbled, as his face flushed a bright red. I put my hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay, I'm going to got to sleep. I seriously don't want to be late for the first day of school." Alec said, heading towards the stairs.

"Me too." I said, following behind him.

As I laid in my bed I couldn't help but think about the red head from the coffee shop. I just couldn't get her out of my head. Even though I didn't see her face I knew she was beautiful. I drifted off to sleep thinking about her.

**I DO NOT OWN TMI!**

**So hey this is my first story, and sure it's probably gonna be cliche and suckish but hey deal with it! If you don't like it don't read it! **

**Well anyway so this is about THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS by the amazing CASSANDRA CLARE! I will probably mention other characters from other major fandoms so yeah... **

**Well anyway I hope you like the first chapter, but hey if you don't then whatever.**

**BY THE WAY CHARACTERS ARE OOC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jace's POV **

I woke up from a dream of a girl with green eyes to the sound of my alarm clock blasting 30 Seconds to Mars, my favorite band. I groaned softly into my pillow. My alarm clock meant one thing, school. I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. When I walked into the kitchen it smelt strongly of burnt pancakes, I barely refrained from rolling my eyes when I saw Alec lecturing Izzy about not going near the oven, microwave, toaster, blender, and even the sink.

"Trying to burn the house down again Iz?" I asked, mockingly as she glared at me.

"Shut up, Jace." She grumbled under her breath. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Quiet, both of you. Eat some breakfast and get ready for school. You have one hour." Alec said.

"Yes, mom." I said, grinning. Alec was pretty much the main authority figure in our lives. Mom and Dad were never around so Alec was basically our parent. He went grocery shopping, made dinner, and picked us up from bars if we ever drank too much which happened more often than not. We both would probably be dead without him.

I finished my breakfast first then rushed to the bathroom, so we wouldn't be late. I took a shower and brushed my teeth before walking back to my room. I threw on a white v-neck, black skinny jeans, and a leather jacket.

I waked down stairs again and saw Alec in his usual jeans and his 'nice' sweater, which means the one with only a few holes in it.

Izzy came down wearing a tight low-cut tank top and a really short skirt one that barely covered her ass with her signature 7-inch heels. I'm sure me and Alec looked like fish standing there gaping at her. Finally I managed to regain my voice.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I asked.

"Clothes." Izzy said, innocently.

"Those are not clothes that skirt would be short on a 6 year old." Alec, said furiously. "Go upstairs and put on something that actually covers your underwear."

Izzy groaned dramatically and stalked upstairs, her heels clicking on the floor.

We were sitting in the car going to school Alec was driving, I was sitting in the passenger side, and Izzy was in the back now wearing a pair of skinny jeans with the same tank top. We pulled up to a large building with a sign that read 'ShadowHunter Academy for the talented.' Alec pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car.

We walked into the building heading toward the office. On the inside the school looked like a typical cliché high school. We went into the office and was greeted with a friendly looking lady and told her our names.

"Okay so I'm Jia Penhallow the headmistress, and my daughter Aline will show you around." As she said that a slightly Asian looking girl came out of the one of the rooms in the office and smiled.

"Okay I'm Aline Penhallow." She said smiling as she walked them through the halls. She had shown them the library, gym, cafeteria, and was taking them to the music room where they had their first block.

Everyone stared at us as we walked though the hallway which wasn't surprising. Our group was hard not to notice. Aline had stopped talking suddenly when everyone started to get quiet and separated to create a small path. Jace looked to see who they were moving when he saw four figures walking down the hall. One looked nerdy with brown hair brown eyes and wearing a COD shirt. The other looked well...shiny with his tight black pants, blue shirt, glittery eyeliner, and his black hair spiked up with hot pink highlights and even more glitter. Then he looked over and saw a familiar flash of red. It was the girl from the coffee shop. She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, a black button up shirt, combat boots, and the same necklace. She was beautiful just like he knew she would be. Her fire red hair was cascading like lava down her back, flawless ivory skin, and shocking emerald green eyes that looked liked they was closed off, hiding something. And she seemed to be having a heated argument with a someone who appeared to be a business lady of some sort while the glittery guy and the geek followed close behind staring warily at the redhead. Eventually the redhead slipped some money into the woman's hand and stormed off her friends following close behind.

After they was out of the hall everyone went back to normal, and the hall was filled with noise again.

I looked over at Aline and saw her glancing worriedly in the direction that the group went.

"Who are they?" Izzy asked pulling Aline out of her thoughts. She smiled slightly before saying, "Well the nerdy looking ones name is Simon, but don't let his appearance fool you he's a tough one. But he's really nice too and he can make you laugh. The one that looked like he walked into a rainbow that's Magnus Bane he's a party animal. The redhead well...that's Clarissa Morgenstern she goes by Clary though she's a...feisty one."

"What does that mean?" I asked, intrigued by the small redhead. Aline looked hesitant but went on. "Well she's just someone you don't mess with. Actually you shouldn't mess with any of them, but especially not Clary. She's fierce, there are all kinds of rumors about her some true, some not. She got into the school for music, art, and fighting." All of them looked surprised Jace had never imagined she would have got into the school for fighting. She looked so delicate.

"There's a lot of guys who try to ask her out too, but no luck. Pretty much every guy that goes here except for a few have tried to get into her pants."

"So what did Simon and Magnus get into the school for?" Alec piped in.

"Well Magnus got in for fashion design and music and Simon got in for music." Aline said.

"Are you friends with them?" Izzy said, curiously.

"Kind of. I used to be the school slut. I slept with the whole football team basically, then I came out of the closet. I got made fun of a lot. Clary and Magnus put an end to it, and Magnus helped me with the whole being gay thing." Aline said, smiling.

"So Magnus is gay?" Alec said, surprising us. I smirked a little, looks like Alec has a crush.

"He's a freewheeling bisexual as he always says." Aline said, laughing. "Who was the lady Clary was arguing with?" I asked, remembering the business lady.

"I'm not sure," Aline said, "and if I was you I wouldn't ask Clary if you see her either." I was about to respond, but Aline said, "Come on let's get you three to class."

Izzy, Alec, and I all had music together. When we reached the music room we all told Aline goodbye before walking in.

Only three people were in there a very sparkly Asian guy, a nerdy one guy with glasses, and a very beautiful, intriguing redhead all sitting in the back of the room.

This should be interesting

**So this is the second chapter! How'd you like it? **

**Sorry for any mistakes! I hope y'all like the story no matter how cliche the next chapter will be their first interaction! **

**Also I'm going to try to update every week at least once!**

Bye!:)


	3. Author's Note! Please read!

**Author's Note: Important!**

**I know I said I would update at least once a week and that I haven't done that, and I am sooooo sorry!**

**Last week I was locked out of my phone and my Uncle's cancer came back and I didn't have the will or time to go get it unlock. I did finally get it reset a few days ago and it deleted all my chapter that I had prewritten!**

**I promise that I will try my hardest to have a chapter up before the end of this week. I am working on a chapter right now, but I don't know when it will be ready.**

**I am really sorry about the delay.**

**Goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Clary's POV**

"She is such an asshat!" I said, my face flushed with anger.

"What do you expect, Biscut? She's a social worker the majority of them are." Magnus said, from beside me.

"Plus you know if you stop paying her she's going to tell the court we've been living without an adult for over 3 years." Simon said.

"I know, but when we came up with the agreement she said two grand and then we would be covered as long as she knew where we lived so she could make sure we stayed out of trouble! Know she comes like every month asking for a hundred dollars!" I exclaimed, exasperated. Magnus and I knew how social workers were we both spent several years in foster care. Simon never was in foster care, but he is supposed to be. We all are, but once we bribed my social worker she helped us buy a loft under her name that Magnus, Simon, and I payed for together. We've been living there a few years now.

Simon was about to say something else, but stopped when three figures came into the room. The first was a beautiful girl with silky, black hair that reached her lower back and a porcelain complexion. The second person looked exactly like the girl except where her eyes were a charcoal color his were all blue flame. He looked like Magnus's kind of guy. The last person walked in. He was tall with gold hair that curled at his neck, honey gold eyes, and golden skin to match. He was what most people thought angels looked like. I could tell he eas a player.

The girl walked toward us with the two guys following closely behind, and stopped in front of us.

"Hey my name is Isabelle Lightwood, but you can call me Izzy. Is it okay if we sit with you?" She asked, looking at us like she knew we would say yes. Magnus was the first to respond, "Fine, but only because of the hot one." he said, and Simon and I laughed. "Thanks." said, Izzy and the golden boy at the same time.

"While you are both fairly attractive I was talking about blue eyes over there." He said, looking pointedly in the guy's direction causing the boy to blush profusley. As they all sat down in the chairs that were randomly placed in front of us Izzy spoke again, "This is my brother Alec." She said pointing to the blue-eyed boy. "And this is-" She began again, but was cut off by, "Jace Lightwood every man's nightmare and every woman's dream." He said, throwing a wink in my direction. I rolled my eyes in responce.

"Well this is-" Magnus started, but was cut off by the boy, Jace, saying, "We know who you are." Magnus and Simon raised a single eyebrow, but seeing as I didn't posess that skill I settled for raising both of mine.

"Aline told us who you were." Alec said, hurridley trying not to make it seem like they were stalking us, I'm guessing. I smiled a little at the mention of Aline, and Simon and Magnus did the same. I hadn't really liked her at the beginning, but once she came out of the closet and stopped acting like a giaganitc slut-bucket she turned out to be a pretty cool person plus she didn't spread rumors about Magnus, Simon, and I.

"So what did Aline tell you about us?" Simon asked, speaking for the first time since the Lightworms or whatever came in the room. I noticed though as he asked the question he only looked at Izzy. Hmm...interesting.

"She said that Simon was really nice and funny, she said Magnus was a party animal, and that Clary shouldn't be messed with." Alec said, speaking a little bit to fast.

"That's not bad advice I recommend you listen to her." Simon said, glancing over at me with a knowing grin.

"She also said there were alot of rumors about you some true and some not. What are the rumors?" Izzy asked, looking genuinely curious. I groaned internally know that Magnus and Simon would just love this question.

"There's the one about you being a spy sent here from a foreign country to destroy us." Simon said, with an amused chuckle.

"Remember the one about you being a crazy person that broke out of a mental institution?" Magnus asked, humor evident in his yellow-green eyes and I nodded.

"Oh and there was the one about you breaking that guy's leg." Magnus said. "I thought that was one of the things that was true." Simon said, looking thoughtful.

"No I didn't break his leg I think it was his arm, or was that someone else...?" I drifted off thoughtfully.

"No it was his wrist." Simon said, finally remembering and Magnus and I nodded in agreement.

"Wait, you broke someone's arm?" Izzy asked, her voice drenched in shock.

"No I broke someone's wrist." I said correcting her. "Why?" Alec asked, in an equally surprised voice. I noticed then that Jace hadn't spoke since he came in. He was probably surprised I rolled my eyes at him, I thought airily.

"He was in her gym class and they was supposed to fight, but he refused to fight her cause he didn't want to hit a girl. Later that week Clary saw him at the gym we go to and asked him to fight her again when he said no she broke his wrist, and a week later he changed schools. Poor guy." Simon said, with a small laugh.

"You screw me, I screw you back. I'm a lady like that." I said, with a grin but I was completly serious.

At that moment people started pouring in class right before the late bell rang. I rolled my eyes as Kaelie the school's resident slut walked toward us staring only at Jace.

"Hey, you're the new kid right?" Kaelie asked, adressing only Jace. Alec and Izzy was openly staring at her with disgust while Jace just seemed to be checking her out. He smirked at her and nodded.

"Well if you want to hang-" She started again, but was cut off by Magnus saying, "Kaelie you do know Halloween is two months away, so why are you dressed like a street-walker?" Magnus asked, feigning concern as he looked at her mini-skirt and crop 's face turned red and Simon and I laughed. She swung her head around and glared at us before turning around and stomping off.

"Your welcome." Magnus said, adressing Jace. Jace just looked at him confused and asked, "For what?".

I decided I would answer for Magnus. "Being the player you are you would of told her you did want to hang out, and then you would go to some crappy movie or go to a club. When you go bored you would go to your house and have crappy sex while your brother and sister listened to music so they wouldn't have to listen Kaelie scream like a banshee. After that you would tell her to go home, and that you would call her but you never would and she wouldn't get the message. She would try to keep getting you to sleep with her again and would continue to bother you till you graduated and maybe even after that." I said.

Alec and Izzy looked surprised while Magnus and Simon was making sure I didn't leave anything out.

Jace looked like he was about to respond when the teacher came in the room silencing everyone's conversations.

**So I finally finished! Sorry for the wait, and any mistakes. I hope you like the chapter, but if you don't thats okay.**

**Okay, so R&amp;R! Don't be to harsh!**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jace's Pov

I was trying very hard to concentrate on the teacher talking, but no matter how hard I tried my mind seemed to keep drifting off to think of something-someone-else.

Clarissa Morgenstern.

No matter how hard I tried to get her out of my head I couldn't. It was like trying to get rid of your siblings, but they would never leave. I don't know what the big deal was its not like she was anything special.

It was just that she was so intriguing. She was sarcastic, short-tempered, closed off, funny, short, sexy, and beautiful. It was pissing me off how much I noticed. I really need a distraction. It's just that she was so diffrent from other girls I had met. She was more real.

I was pulled out of my musing when the person who was invading my thoughts walked up to the front of the room and sat at the piano. She began to sing softly.

_All around me are familiar faces_  
_Worn out places, worn out faces_  
_Bright and early for their daily races_  
_Going nowhere, going nowhere_  
_And their tears are filling up their glasses_  
_No expression, no expression_  
_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_  
_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kind of funny_  
_I find it kind of sad_  
_The dreams in which I'm dying_  
_Are the best I've ever had_  
_I find it hard to tell you_  
_'Cause I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles_  
_It's a very, very_  
_Mad world, mad world_  
_Mad world, mad world_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_  
_Happy birthday, happy birthday_  
_Made to feel the way that every child should_  
_Sit and listen, sit and listen_  
_Went to school and I was very nervous_  
_No one knew me, no one knew me_  
_Hello, teacher, tell me what's my lesson_  
_Look right through me, look right through me_

_And I find it kind of funny_  
_I find it kind of sad_  
_The dreams in which I'm dying_  
_Are the best I've ever had_  
_I find it hard to tell you_  
_'Cause I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles_  
_It's a very, very_  
_Mad world, mad world_  
_Mad world, mad world_

_And I find it kind of funny_  
_I find it kind of sad_  
_The dreams in which I'm dying_  
_Are the best I've ever had_  
_I find it hard to tell you_  
_'Cause I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles_  
_It's a very, very_  
_Mad world, mad world_  
_Mad world, mad world_

_And I find it kind of funny_  
_I find it kind of sad_  
_The dreams in which I'm dying_  
_Are the best I've ever had_  
_I find it hard to tell you_  
_'Cause I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles_  
_It's a very, very_  
_Mad world, mad world_  
_Enlarging your world_  
_Mad world, mad world_

I sat staring in awe at the piano as she stood up and resumed her seat that was directly behind me. She was an amazing singer. She sung the song with so much emotion and feeling. I'm pretty sure that's the first time I saw her show any emotion since I have met her.

After Clary finished singing Magnus got up, and began to sing 'Born this Way' by Lady Gaga and Simon went after him playing the acoustic gautiar. After that everyone else was just a blur. I was glad I didn't have to perform until tommorrow, because I would not have been able to keep my mind focused long enough.

I was pulled out of my thoughts for the second time today, but this time by the bell screaming at me to go to my next class. I looked at my schedule to see what my next class was. It was 'Gym' which meant fighting, my trainer was a guy named Tobias Eaton.

I walked into the gym and looked around. It was what you would imagine a gym would look like. It had tredmills, weight sets, and mats scattered across the room and two changing rooms on either side of the gym. I looked around when I spotted Clary sitting on the bleachers trying to hide her annoyance as a boy with black hair talked to her. I walked up and sat down next to her, and she looked over at me relived.

She turned back towards the black haired, boy who was apparently trying to ask her out and said, "Sebastian, I already told you I will not go out with you. Ever. I have plans, anyway." He looked at her with a question in his eyes. "What plans?" He asked, finally.

"I am going on a double date with Jace, and Simon is going to go with Jace's sister. Aren't we Jace?" She asked, turning toward me giving me a looked that said if I didn't play along she would break _my _wrist. I smirked at her and nodded toward the boy saying, "Yes we are. We're going to a diner in Manhattan." He looked between the two of us trying to decided whether to believe us or not, and decided he did believe us when Clary started to glare at him.

Once he left I decided to ask, "Who was that?" She laughed, humorlessly. "That was the infamous Sebastion Verlac. He's like the biggest player in the school. He decided that it was his turn to try to ask me out. It's not like being asked out by assholes is anything new to me, but he's persistent and he won't give up. I think I hurt his ego when I turned him down in front of the cafeteria last week." She said, laughing again this time more real.

"Do you ever go on a date with any of the guys that ask you?" I asked, genuinley curious. She turned towards me and shook her head. "No, the only reason they ask me is because they want a challenge. None of them like me, they just want to be able to say they was the first one to get into Clarissa Morgenstern's pants. Which I will never let happen. I'm a girl not some toy for their entertainment." She said.

I looked at her. "I'm sure there has been _at least _a few guys who actually want to have a relationship with you." I said, and I meant it to. I noticed the shock and slight embarassment cross her face before she could cover it up. She just shook her head at me, and looked ahead as the coaches came in.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI OR THE SONG 'MAD WORLD' BY MICHAEL ANDREWS.**

**THIS IS JUST A SMALL CHAPTER, AND I WILL BE POSTING ANOTHER EITHER TODAY OR TOMORROW.**

**RATE&amp;REVIEW**

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

**BYE!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jace's POV**

"Okay, so for today we are going to just practice and work on all of your weak spots for today. Tomorrow we are going to have our first matches. Your oponents will be listed on the board. Let's get started." The coach, Tobias, said. The boys went to one changing room and Clary went to the other room.

Clary and I met up in the middle of the gym after we changed, and she had her fiery hair a side-ways braid with tight, black yoga pants and a red tank top over a sports bra while I was just wearing some black sweat pants with no shirt.

We started to walk towards the warm-up mats, and we began to stretch. "You haven't started fighting yet?" I asked.

"No, since school only started two weeks ago we've just spent this time getting ready to fight. Four has been seeing who would be good fighting partners." Clary said, touching her toes. "Four?" I asked, with a confushion written on my face.

"The coach, Tobias, that's his nickname. I don't know why and when other people ask him he doesn't say anything." Clary said. I decided to just let her leave at that and change the subject. "So, why are you the only girl in this class?" I asked, looking over at her as she did a backbend, and flipped back over. _She would be a great cheerleader_, I noted.

"Well they have three diffrent fighting classes. The first is the girl's class for girls who don't want to fight against guys, Tris Prior, Tobias's girlfriend, she teaches that class. The second is the girls and boys class for the guys and girls who don't care who they fight, both Four and Tris teach that class. Then there's this class. I was in the girl and boy class, but we got a new student who wanted to be in that class, and since the all girl's class was full I volunteered to move to this class because no one else would." Clary said, and I nodded.

After we finished up stretching we headed to the punching bags that were lined up on the other side of the gym.

Clary strapped on her gloves that she had been holding and I did the same. She was about to start hitting the bag before she walked towards the stereo and turned on music.

When she came back I decided to try to make conversation. "So what kind of music do you like?" I asked, thinking of her song choice from earlier.

"I like pretty much all kinds of music." She said, as she continually hit the bag with surprising force for a girl her size.

I nodded and asked, "So what's your favorite band?"

"I like Paramore, The Cab, The Script, Nickleback, and 30 Seconds to Mars." She said, naming pretty much all of my favorite bands.

"What about you?" She asked, looking over at me still hitting the bag.

"Umm...I think the same as yours except The Cab, I've never heard of them." I said, not looking over at her and just punching the bag. She stopped hitting the bag and looked over at me with pure shock on her face. "You have never heard of The Cab?!" She asked, looking as if I had told her I was a panda wearing high-heels. "Nope." I said. "If you, your brother, and sister contiue to hang out with us I promise you that you will." Clary said, before she turned around realizing she had let her guard down.

"I think we will." I said, looking at her with a smile. She just nodded, and turned the music up louder then went back to hitting the bag harder than she had before.

**TIME SKIP (CLARY AND JACE GOING TO LUNCH)**

**Jace's POV**

Clary and I were both back in our regular clothes walking to the lunch room. After we left the gym Clary stopped talking, and seemed to be lost in thought. She seemed to snap out of it as we approached the cafeteria, and led us to the table where everyone was seated. She took her seat in the middle of Magnus and Simon, and I sat across from her between Izzy and Alec.

"Did you have fun in 'Gym', Biscut?" Magnus asked, smirking at Clary. Clary nodded and said, "Yeah, tomorrow we finally get to start fighting. The only problem is Sebastian still won't leave me alone and I can't do anything about it, because they'll suspend me but I took care of that. Well at least for now."

"What did you do?" Simon asked, glancing over at Clary with weary expression. "I told him I was going on a double date with Jace and you was going to come and bring Izzy." Clary said, casually as Simon and Izzy tried to hide their embarrassment.

"You aren't really going on a date with him are you?" Magnus asked, looking at Clary with a question in his yellow-green eyes. "Of course I'm not." Clary said, giving Magnus a look that said, "Are you crazy?".

"She'd be lucky to go on a date with me." I said, trying to cover up the blow to my ego as well as I could. Clary turned to me and rolled her pretty green eyes before standing up. "I have to go finish an art project, so I'll see you later." She said, adressing Magnus and Simon.

Once she had walked far enough away from the table I decided I would ask the question that had been on my mind, since she rolled her eyes at me this morning.

"Is it just me, or does she acts like she hates me?" I asked, looking at Magnus and Simon.

"She doesn't hate you. She acts like that with pretty much everyone. In fact, you should be count yourself lucky that she even talked to you." Simon said, letting the words flow from his mouth without meaning to. He looked regretful after he said it, and sent an apologetic look towards Magnus, who was glaring at him.

"Why? Doesn't she have any friends besides you guys?" Izzy asked, looking at the two with unhidden curiousity in her dark eyes.

"Look, Clary is not the same person she used to be. She changed along time ago. She still is mostly the same person with Simon and I, but she won't be with you guys. If you ever tell her I told you this I will make your lives a living hell. Do not ask her about her past. Do not ask her about herself. Do not ask her about her personal life. And you," Magnus said, turning to look at only me, "do not mess with her, or I will break into your house, throw glitter on all your clothes, and dye your hair pink."

Izzy, Alec, and I all looked shocked at the intensity of his voice, and nodded. I tried not to look affected at what Magnus said, but I was. I knew I slept with a lot of girls, but the best way to not get your heart broken is to act like you don't have one at all.

I decided now would be a great time for that distraction as i saw the girl from this morning walking towards me with a flirtatious smile.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI(SADLY) THAT RIGHT BELONGS TO THE AMAZING CASSANDRA CLARE!**

**TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS! YAY!**

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

**R&amp;R**

**BYE!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jace's POV**

I walked towards my Math class cursing under my breath. It was my first day at the new school and I had already skipped a class. I walked into my class and looked around. Some of the girls pointed to seats beside them, but when I looked in the back I saw Clary sitting by herself drawing. I walked back towards her and sat in the seat next to her much to the other girls' dismay.

Clary looked up after a few minutes then looked back down saying, "Your sister was looking for you last class, and she told me to tell you to text her when you showed up to class. By the way you and I have every class together which brings me to ask why did you sign up for 'Art'?"

"I needed a art credit and it was either that or 'Culinary Arts' ,and I do not cook." I said, thanking the Lord I skipped 'Art' instead of an actual class you had to do work in.

"So, where were you last period?" Clary asked, looking up with a knowing glance.

"I had to help a teacher with something..." I said, not being able to come up with something better on the spot.

"Bull shit, Magnus saw you go into the janitor's office with Kaelie. Oh, and he told Izzy and she was not very happy." Clary said, laughing a beautiful laugh.

"Shit." I said, under my breath.

"That girl is never going to leave you alone now." Clary said, not laughing anymore, but I could still see the amusement in her eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders in response not saying anything. Clary and I went on like that for a few seconds before she looked up asking, "So, was she any good?" She said, referring to Kaelie.

I looked at her in surprise. "You really want to know?" I said, confused.

"Yep, Magnus and I can't find another reason you guys might like her, so Magnus has decided she must amazing in bed. Or in your case the closet." Clary said, looking at me and I laughed.

"So, was she good?" Clary asked, again. "Not enough to deal with the wrath of an angry Izzy." I said, with a resigned sigh thinking about the past lectures Izzy had given me after I had meaningless sex with girls.

Clary just shook her head in amusement, and went back to her work as the teacher, , came in.

As the teacher droned on about the importance of quadratic equations I took the time to think about things, and by things I mean Clary. It was hard not to think about Clary one reason was, because she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and the other was that she had the strangest moods. One second she would be icy and closed off and then the next she would be talkative and carefree then she would go back to being closed off before you even had time to blink. Hmm...maybe she was bipolar. Probably not, but it would be a fair assumption.

I thought back to lunch and what Magnus said. The words, "Do not ask about her past..." rang in my ears like bells. What happened in her past? What did he mean when he said she changed? What caused Clary to become so closed off?

All these questions swam around my head until I couldn't think straight. I looked up from my desk and saw Clary standing there with a blank expression. I smirked at her and asked, "Have you been standing their admiring my hotness?" Clary rolled her eyes and replied back in a sarcastic tone, "No, I am admiring the fact that the bell rang three minutes ago and you still haven't noticed." She said, gesturing to the almost empty room.

"Why did you wait for me?" I asked, standing up and throwing my bag over my shoulder and following Clary out of the room. "Alec asked me to show you to your classes, and to break your arm if you caused any trouble." Clary said, lifting her arms in a shrug. "So, my siblings have assigned you to be my keeper?" I asked, in a sarcastic tone and Clary nodded looking back at me with a smirk that challenged even mine.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, noticing that I couldn't find my map or my schedule.

"We are going to 'English', our last class, and then I am going to show you how to get to the football field and the locker rooms." Clary said, and I nodded.

We came into our English class and I noticed we were the last ones in, and that everyone seemed to be staring at us. A lot of girls were either staring at me or glaring jealously at Clary, and the guys seemed to be checking Clary out. Clary glared at them as she sat down, and they all quickly looked away and began to whisper instead.

"That's the hot new guy." Some girls whispered, while the guys decided to talk about Clary saying, "I heard this morning from Verlac that the new guy finally got Clary to go on a date." They said, with shock and jealousy. I couldn't help but laugh quietly as I listened to the everyday high-school gossip, and when I looked over at Clary I saw her smirking a little bit while rolling her eyes, as she copied notes from the board.

**Time Skip(Jace, Alec, and Izzy going home after their practices)**

**Jace's POV**

"So how was practice?" Izzy asked, Alec and I as we drove home from school.

"It was good, I guess." Alec said. "How was yours?" He asked, after a moment of silence.

"It was...okay besides the fact that most of the girls on the team are sluts. Oh, and we are having tryouts, because a girl broke her leg trying to stick a landing." Izzy said, with an annoyed sigh. At our last school she was the captain of the cheer team and I was the captain of the football team, so this was gonna take a bit of getting used to.

"You should ask Clary to try out." I said, thinking back to earlier and how flexible she was. Plus, I think she would look really good in a cheer-leading uniform.

"Why?" Izzy said, looking back at me suspiciously. "We have 'Gym' together, and she is super flexible." I said, still thinking.

"I know we all just met Clary, and out of all of us I've talked to her the least but I don't think Clary is the cheerleader type of girl." Alec said, glancing at me from the driver's seat.

"Yeah, maybe but it wouldn't hurt to ask. Plus, tryouts aren't for two weeks maybe we'll all be friends by then." Izzy said, looking hopeful.

"Anyway, since we were already talking about her, how did all of your classes with Clary go?" Alec said, looking over at me with a knowing look. I sighed, "It was strange. One moment she would be talkative and funny and the next she would be cold and closed off." I said, thinking back to all of her different moods today.

"I think you are just upset that Clary is the one girl who doesn't swoon at the sight of you." Izzy said, laughing and I glared.

"She loves me, she just doesn't want to admit it." I said, with a smirk even though I didn't believe that myself.

"Jace, you heard what Magnus said. I don't think trying to get into her pants is what he meant by, 'leave her alone'." Alec said, sharply.

"I am not trying to sleep with Clary!" I yelled, exasperated. I wouldn't be _opposed_ to sleeping with her, exactly, but that doesn't mean I am_ trying_ to.

"Why? You sleep with almost every girl you talk to. Why is Clary suddenly different?" Izzy asked, with a half suspicious half knowing look. I looked at her straight in the face and said the only answer I had to offer her, "I don't know."

We all got out of the car, and Alec went into the kitchen to make dinner while Izzy went to the backyard to practice her cheer routine and I went upstairs to my room.

I plopped down onto my bed and stared at my bare room, before I situated myself so I was staring at the ceiling.

I sat there for maybe an hour, and just thought. I thought about everything from my old school to why the grass was green, before I finally settled on thinking about Clary.

I wanted to know her, really really know her. But, after what Magnus had said earlier, and how closed off Clary was that seemed impossible. Still I wasn't going to give up. I would get to know Clary even if it killed me. I refused to give up.

**SO, HOW WAS IT? DID YOU LIKE IT, LOVE IT, HATE IT?**

**I HOPE YOU ALL AT LEAST LIKED IT, BUT IF YOU DIDN'T THEN WHATEVER.**

**R&amp;R**

**BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jace's POV**

It was Friday, the school week was almost over. I was walking through the halls of the schools thinking back on this week. Overall it was a pretty good week. Magnus and Simon already became close friend with Izzy and Alec, and I liked both of them, though I would never admit it. Even Clary had become good friends with the three of us. Well as close to a friend Clary would get.

I was walking to lunch after 'Gym', normally I would be walking with Clary but she had to run by her locker. I walked into the cafeteria and spotted the all of the others except for Clary sitting at the table. I walked over and sat down.

"Where's Clary?" Magnus asked, looking over at me suspiciously. "She said she had to get something from her locker." I said, back to him. Although we were all were more or less friends he still did not like Clary and I talking.

From the corner of my eye I saw Clary approaching our table. "Hey." Clary said, slamming her bag down on top of the table. "What's up?" Clary asked, looking at all of us, her gaze resting on Simon and Izzy, who were in deep conversation. She looked at Alec and asked, "What's up with them two?" jerking her head in Simon an Izzy's direction. "I honestly don't know. They haven't stopped talking since yesterday. Izzy was up all night texting him to." Alec said, with a roll of his eyes and Clary did the same thing.

"Okay," Magnus started with a clap of his hands, "Now that we're all here, I have an announcement. I am inviting all of you over to my loft to stay the night." He said, with a grin.

Izzy and I looked over at Alec for permission. He looks back at us considering and then he glance towards Magnus and nods. Izzy squealed, and everyone in the cafeteria looked at our table.

"Be at my place at 7." Magnus said, scrawling his address down on a piece of paper. Alec put the slip of paper in his pocket and we all got up to leave when the lunch bell rang.

**Time Skip(Izzy, Alec, and Jace going to Magnus' place)**

**Jace's POV**

"Izzy come on!" Alec yelled, for the fifth time. "I'm not done packing yet!" She yelled, back from her room. "We're only staying for one night not the next 3 months." I yelled, rolling my eyes.

Izzy huffed as she came down the stairs with a small suitcase an a bag. It was surprisingly less stuff than I thought she would bring. Once, when she was going to a sleepover she took five suitcases.

Alec walked over and grabbed her bag along with his, and we all walked out to the car throwing our stuff into the back.

Alec looked at the address and drove. We arrived about thirty minutes later, luckily we only got lost once.

We parked the car and walked up the steps. They looked at the list of names and pressed the one that said BANE. The door flew open revealing Magnus.

"Welcome to the home of the one and only Magnus Bane!"

We walked in and looked around. The loft was large and spacious with white walls, dark hardwood floors, and black furniture. Clary and Simon were sitting on a black couch, they both stood up as we came in.

"Nice place." Izzy said, approvingly as she looked around the room. "Are your parents home?" I asked looking at Magnus. Simon looked stunned and glanced at Clary who's face was carefully guarded as she glanced at Magnus.

Magnus looked just as stunned as Simon. "No they're not. They're dead." Magnus said, recovering. "Oh...who do you live with then?" Izzy asked, awkwardly. Magnus, Simon, and Clary all exchanged a long look.

"Sit down." Clary said, pointing towards two couches. We all sat down. "All three of us live here." Clary said, simply and sat back in her seat.

"You all live here together? Does anyone live with you?" Alec asked, looking shocked. "Nope." Simon said, casually getting a drink from off the table.

"How?" Izzy asked. "Okay let me begin from the beginning." Clary said, silencing all of the questions. "Magnus and I met when we was five and have been friends ever since. Magnus was in foster care, his parents died when he was younger. When we was fourteen we met Simon. His mom went crazy and kicked him out of the house. She thought he was a monster wearing her son's skin, so he left and stayed with a friend. After a while Magnus got sick of being in foster care and I bribed my social worker to buy this loft in her name and she agreed. When I was fifth-teen I gave the money to my social worker she came bought the loft and said we could stay as long as we set up a meeting with her every month." Clary said, casually as if what she said was completely normal.

"Okay, so Magnus's parents are dead, Simon's mom kicked him out, so what happened to yours?" Izzy asked, and Magnus sent a death glare in her direction. Do not ask about her past, rang through my ears again.

Clary's face changed, she paled. I saw pain flash through her eyes. "My parents..."

"Who wants to play truth or dare?!" Magnus shouted, pulling everyone's attention away from Clary's family for a moment.

"I do!" Izzy said, quickly forgetting about the previous conversation. Everyone else just nodded.

"Okay, so who wants to go first?" Simon asked...

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments...sadly...**

**This chapter sucked. I was so not happy with this chapter, but I couldn't find another way to do it.**

**We got to know a little bit about their past...**

**The next chapter will be truth or dare.**

**R&amp;R**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

_PREVIOUSLY_

_ON_

_BROKEN ANGELS_

_"Who wants to play truth or dare?!"_

**Jace's POV**

"I'll go!" Izzy yelled, in excitement. Everyone stood up and moved to sit in a circle on the floor. I sat between Alec and Clary. Izzy looked around the group for her victim. She grinned deviously as her gaze rested on Simon.

"Simon, truth or dare?" Izzy asked, grinning wider as he blushed.

"Truth?" He said, a question more than a statement. Izzy looked a bit disappointed, but recovered quickly as she thought of a question.

"What is the strangest dream you ever had?" She asked. Simon thought about it a moment before replying, "Once I had a dream that Clary, Magnus, and I were at the mall and Magnus suggested we go to Victoria's secret. We went. Then Magnus started trying on bras and underwear. A worker came and told us we had to leave, but Clary shot her with a glitter gun and she turned into a purple, striped bunny. I woke up when the bunny/lady started chasing Magnus, who was wearing a hot pink thong, around the mall." Simon said, blushing an unattractive shade of red. We all just sat there staring at him like he was crazy before Clary started laughing like a crazy person and soon everyone else followed

After the laughter died down Magnus said thoughtfully, "I bet I would look great in a thong..." And everyone started laughing again.

"Okay Alec, truth or dare?" Simon asked, still laughing a little. "Uh...dare...I think." Alec stuttered out. Simon nodded and thought a moment.

"Prank call your mom and tell her you're pregnant with...Clary's baby." Simon said, and Alec blushed while Clary glared playfully at Simon. "Fine." Alec said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He dialed his mom's number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Mayrse's voice rang out from the phone.

"Mom, I have something to tell you, but I can only tell you if you promise not to freak out." Alec said, in a feigned nervous voice.

"What is it, Alec?" She asked, sounding nervous.

"I'm...pregnant...with Clary's child."

"YOU'RE WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? I CAN'T- Wait, you're a boy. You can't even have children. What is going on?" Mayrse's voice said, angrily from the phone.

"Just a game of truth or dare, Mom. Bye!" Alec said, quickly hanging up the phone as everyone started laughing.

"Okay..." Alec said, as he looked around the room for his victim. His gaze stopped on me. "Jace, truth or dare?" Alec asked grinning.

"Dare." I replied, without a second of hesitation.

"I dare you to shove ice down your boxers and keep it there till it melts." Alec said, grinning like mad. I thought, I could either take my shirt off and look like a wimp, or I could shove ice down my pants. Not wanting to look like a wimp I accepted the dare.

Magnus walked out of the room towards the kitchen to get the ice, a few minutes later he returned with an ice tray, grinning. Everyone watched eagerly except Clary, who besides a look of feint amusement in her eyes, remained expressionless.

I grabbed three ice cubes from the tray and hesitantly dropped them down into my boxers. As soon as the ice touched my skin I jumped. Everyone laughed as I made a face and jumped around trying to get the ice out of my pants. I continued on with my little dance for about three minutes until the ice melted while everyone else laughed, tears streaming down their faces.

"Uh...can I go change my pants?" I said, looking down at the wet spot on my pants. "There's a bathroom down the hall." Clary said, pointing down a hallway. "Thanks." I said, while grabbing the bag I had brought over for the night that had my clothes and stuff in it.

I walked down the hallway and noticed two doors. The bathroom door was open, and I walked inside slipping on a new pair of boxers and jeans. I walked back into the hallway, glancing at the door on the opposite side of the bathroom curiously. I thought about opening it, but decided against it and continued down the hall.

I walked back into the living room, and stopped in the doorway. Izzy and Simon were sitting talking animatedly about something I didn't know, or care about. I swept my gaze over to where Alec, Magnus, and Clary were sitting. Magnus was talking while Alec blushed and Clary laughed. I looked at Clary as she laughed. She didn't have an annoying giggle like most girls did, instead she had a soft, enchanting sort of chuckle, and when she laughed a light appeared in her eyes that you didn't get to see when she was on guard. Clary glanced over towards me still smiling and gestured for me to come back in the room.

"Okay, since Jace is back let's get back to the game. Jace it's your turn, go." Clary said, looking at me with a strange expression in her eyes.

"Okay." I said, looking around the room. My gaze stopped on Clary. I could ask her about what happened to her parents, but she could just take off her socks or something. Plus, she would hate me, even more than she probably already does. That's not something I'm willing to risk just because I'm curious.

"Clary, truth or dare?" I asked, hoping she would choose dare.

"Hmm...well I've never been one to turn down a dare, so dare." Clary said, looking back at me challengingly.

"I dare you to... tryout for the cheerleading team." I said, with a grin even though I was worried she might punch me in the face. Clary paled and then her face turned red with anger. I glanced around and everyone else looked amused and nervous.

"What?" She hissed.

"I dared you to tryout for the cheerleading team.'' I said, slowly. Clary looked mad until her eyes glinted and she said, "I can't even try out for the team you have to be picked, plus all of the spots are full."

"Actually, one of the girls broke her arm, and were having tryouts next Friday." Izzy said, grinning. Clary glared at Izzy then she glared at me, and then she looked at Magnus with a pleading look on her face. It was kinda cute.

"Magnus?" Clary said, desperately. Magnus looked over at her and gave her a half amused, half apologetic shrug and said, "You can either accept the dare, or you could just back down and take of an article of clothing."

"Fine, I accept the dare. Damn you all." Clary, said glaring. "What did I do?" Simon said, at the same time Alec said, "It had nothing to do with me." Clary looked at them for a moment. "Fine, damn Magnus, Izzy, and most importantly Jace." Clary said, correcting herself. Magnus rolled his eyes and said, "Just get on with the game, Biscuit." Clary glared, but looked around at us nonetheless.

"Izzy, truth or dare?" Clary asked, innocently.

"Since I never pick truth, I'm gonna go truth this time." Izzy said, with a casual shrug. Clary grinned. "Izzy, how many guys have you...had sex with?" Clary said, grinning wider as Izzy blushed. Izzy never blushed, ever.

"Don't you think that's a bit personal? How would you like it if I asked you that question?" Izzy asked.

"I wouldn't mind, because I've never had sex with anyone. Now answer the question, or take off an article of clothing." Clary said, carelessly. Izzy looked shocked. "You've never had sex with anyone?" Izzy asked, her voice drenched in shock. Honestly, I was a little bit shocked too, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit happy that she had never slept with anybody.

"Nope. I have never had sex with anybody, seen anybody naked, or dated anybody. Why do you seem so shocked?" Clary said.

"Because, at school all the guys are practically in love with you. They think you are the hottest, strongest, and sexiest girl they've ever seen, and you never go out with any of them. The fact that you're a virgin makes it ten times better." Izzy said, recovered from her shock and now grinning.

Clary looked at her a second before rolling her eyes and saying, "Whatever, just answer the damn question." Izzy looked embarrassed again, but nonetheless she muttered out, "Five." Alec face turned red with rage while everyone else looked amused except for Simon who was looking at the ground. Hmm...

Izzy recovered from her embarrassment and looked up grinning at Magnus.

"Magnus, truth or dare?" Izzy asked, looking at Magnus with mischief swirling around in her eyes.

"Truth." Magnus said, smiling. Izzy looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, "Who do you think is the hottest person in this room?"

"Hmmm...Simon is a bit to nerdy and he doesn't have any fashion sense so he's out. No offense." Magnus said, shooting an apologetic look towards Simon before continuing. "Clary, even though she is one of hottest people I have ever seen, is like a sister to me so she's out. Jace, while also one of the hottest people I've ever met is blonde and we all know I prefer black hair. So Izzy and Alec..." Magnus stopped and looked at the two of them before saying, "I'm going to say Alec, because even though you both look almost identical I prefer blue eyes over anything." Magnus finished, sending a wink in Alec's direction. who blushed in response.

Clary yawned and said, "I think we should do one more dare, and go to bed. I'm getting really tired." I nodded as did everyone else, and Magnus looked around the room for the last person of the night.

"Clary, since it is you who wants to end the game you might as well finish it off. So, truth or dare?" Magnus asked, grinning as if he knew what she would pick. He probably did, I thought absently.

"Dare." Clary said, without a moments hesitation. Magnus grinned, showing pointed, white teeth. "I dare you to stand in a circle with your eyes closed and spin until I tell you to stop. When you open your eyes whoever you are pointing at, you have to kiss. Everyone will be in the circle, except me. And, yes, before you ask that does mean Izzy will be included also." Magnus said, and Clary looked at him glaring. "Fine." She growled.

"Excellent. Everyone stand up, and Clary come here." Clary walked into the center of the room. "Now close your eyes." Magnus said, and Clary did so. "All of you get into a circle, and Clary you can start spinning...now!"

As Clary spun I looked at everyone's faces Magnus looked amused, Izzy looked horrified and disgusted at the thought of kissing Clary, Alec looked nervous, and Simon seemed to not care. I, however, did not know what to feel.

"Okay, Biscuit you can stop in 3," She started to slow down. "2," She began to stop. "1." She opened her eyes, she was pointing at...me.

Magnus grinned along with everyone else. "Well get on with it." Simon said, teasingly to Clary who glared at him. Before I could think, Clary quickly pecked me on the lips before turning to Magnus and saying, "There. Happy?"

Magnus rolled his eyes and said, "Sure, if he was your brother. Now kiss him and I mean an actual kiss." He said, adding emphasis to the word 'actual'. Clary sighed and looked up at me.

Clary stepped forward again, and grabbed the back of my neck. I looked into her beautiful green eyes, and I lowered my lips towards her own plump, pink ones. They touched softly, and that was all it took. Clary's eyes fluttered closed as she kissed me, or I kissed her. I didn't know, and in that moment I didn't care. I slid my hand down from where they rested on her shoulders to her arms and finally to her waist. I pulled her closer pressing our bodies together. Slowly, I slipped my tongue out of my mouth and traced her bottom lip. She granted me entrance and our tongues battled, before we slowly pulled away so we could breathe. When we pulled apart I noticed Clary cheeks were stained with a tinge of pink. I looked into Clary's eyes and saw an unreadable expression before she turned away from me as expressionless as a brick wall.

When we looked at everyone's face they all held shock. "Did that amuse you?" Clary asked, playfully as if the kiss meant nothing to her. I felt a sharp stab go through me, before I covered my hurt with my signature smirk.

Everyone soon recovered from their shock and applauded, and I bowed sarcastically.

Clary rolled her eyes, and told the not-so-politely to shut the hell up.

"Okay, let's go to bed." Simon said, laughing.

"Where do we sleep?" Izzy asked, looking at Magnus.

"We have one extra room, so you can sleep in there and Alec and Jace will have to sleep on the couch. Clary get them some blankets from the closet." Magnus said, and disappeared down the hallway with Izzy and Simon.

"I'm gonna go change into my sleep clothes. Be right back." said Alec, walking down the hall leaving Clary and I alone.

"I'll go get the blankets." Clary said, not quite meeting my eyes. She walked down the hall, and I was left in the living room alone.

A minute or two later I heard a soft voice say, "Jace?" from the hallway. I walked down and saw Clary struggling to reach the blankets on the top shelf. I chuckled lightly when I saw the frown on her face. Instead of getting the blankets myself I put my hands around Clary's waist lifting her off the ground. She gasped a little looking down at me and I smiled. She rolled her eyes. "Are you going to get the blankets, or am I going to have to hold you like this forever?" I said, smiling to show her that I was joking. She grabbed two blankets and I set her back on the ground gently.

We walked back to living room and Clary helped me spread the blankets on the two couches.

"Hey, Jace?" Clary said, and I looked over at her to find her already staring back at me. "Yeah?" I asked. "I'm sorry about the kiss earlier. I know that must have been weird." She said, her voice or eyes betraying no emotion.

I smiled. "It was fine. I mean it was just a game. Besides I quite enjoyed it myself." I said, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and went back to setting up Alec's couch. A few moments Alec walked out of the bathroom wearing flannel pants and a black t-shirt.

"I guess I'm going to go change too." I said, and went down the hall to change.

I came back into the living room to find Alec already under the blanket and I asked, "Did Clary go to bed?" Alec nodded and I got under the covers. Half an hour later we were both asleep, and even though I was on a couch I slept soundlessly.

At three o'clock I woke up.

To a scream.

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI! (Sadly)**

**SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY! I HAD NO TIME TO WRITE LAST WEEK!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER! SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES.**

**BYE!:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jace's POV**

I sat up and looked towards Alec, who was still sleeping. Instead of waking him up I walked down the hall. I waited for a moment looking at each of the doors wondering who screamed when I heard it again. I looked to the door on the right, and twisted the knob only hesitating a second.

The room was dark, but I could still make out how it looked. The walls were painted a deep violet, and the floors was covered with thick black carpet. In the corner of the room there was a black desk covered with teetering piles of books and Cd's. There was dresser against the far side of the wall covered with clothes and an old record player with records stacked beside it. A book-shelf was in the corner with the shelves filled completely and the top covered with more Cd's. The last thing I noticed was bed. There was a dark purple blanked thrown over the mattress that sat on the ebony bed frame. At first I thought no one was in it before I saw the bright crimson hair fanned out across the pillow. Clary.

I walked toward the bed and sat beside Clary and looked down at her wondering if I should wake her. Her pretty face was pale and twisted into a grimace. I made my decision and shook her gently, leaning my head down to whisper her name I heard her murmuring in her sleep. She was muttering, "Stop, stop, please..." Suddenly she screamed again yelling someones name that I couldn't understand. I shook her again, harder this time whispering Clary in her ear.

Clary stopped moving and her eyelids fluttered open and even in the dark room her emerald irises seemed to light up the room, but something was different about her expression. There was true and absolute terror and guilt in her expression. She looked at me trying to cover her fear with little success.

"Jace?" Clary whispered, her bright eyes looking up at me from under dark curling eyelashes. "Yeah, it's me." I said, softly. The fear was gone from her expression, and although she was hiding her expression I could still tell she was a bit shaken up. "Do they know?" I asked, looking at her curiously.

"Does who know what?" Clary asked back, dodging the question. "Do Magnus and Simon know about your nightmares?" Clary glared at me and then looked down. "No, they're heavy sleepers. I'm not going to tell them so don't ask, and if you try to tell them I promise you that you will regret it." Clary said, icily, not looking at me in the eyes.

"I'm not going to tell them. It's none of my business, I just came to make sure you was okay." I said. I noticed the flicker of relief and gratitude in Clary's eyes.

"I'll go, and let you get some sleep." I said, and Clary said nothing just continued to stare up at me. I was almost to the door when Clary called my name. I turned around and Clary was sitting up in the bed, her blanket falling to her waist revealing a look cut tank top that revealed a strip of black lace from her bra. Her voice cut into my thoughts making me look back at her face. "Jace, um...thank you for making sure I was okay." She said, looking at me with wide green eyes, and I smiled and nodded before shutting the door behind me.

**TIME SKIP (BREAKFAST TIME)**

**Jace's POV**

I woke up to the sound of laughing coming from the kitchen. I stood up noticing Alec was gone and walked toward the kitchen. Magnus, Alec, Izzy, and Simon were sitting around the granite counter drinking cups of coffee while Clary was standing at the oven, wearing the same tank top from last night with a pair of very short black sleep shorts, flipping pancakes. She glanced at me when I came in, but said nothing. Even after last night nothing had changed, but I wasn't surprised.

Simon stood up and grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured me a cup of coffee. I noticed with curiosity that there was two coffee pots. "Why do you have two different coffee machines?" I asked, looking at Magnus.

"One of them belong to Simon and I, and the other belongs to Clary." Magnus stated. "Why don't all three of you share one?" Izzy asked, glancing at him.

"Because Clary makes her coffee to strong. So usually Magnus and I only drink it if we have hangovers." Simon said, grinning at Clary who turned to glare at him for a moment before putting plates of pancakes and bacon in front of everyone before getting her own plate and sitting herself in the seat in between Magnus and I. We all ate in silence revealing in taste of the pancakes. Clary was an amazing cook. I guess I can add that to the list of her talents. A noise erupted into the air effectually breaking the peaceful silence. Alec fished his phone out of his pocket, and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" Alec said. "Yeah, they're with me...You're home?...No we're staying with a couple of friends...Sure, I guess...We'll be there in about an hour...yeah...Bye." Alec said, hanging up the phone. Alec looked over at us with exasperation clear on his face I knew that look, it meant he had been talking to our parents.

"Maryse and Robert are home?" I asked, looking at Alec, who nodded. "If you mean Mom and Dad then, yes, they are home." I had stopped calling them 'Mom' and 'Dad' when they said that they was not okay with Alec being gay.

"And let me guess they called you so we could home until they want to grab our little brother and leave again." Izzy said, her voice cold enough to stop the melting of the polar icecaps.

"Yeah, they also said they wanted to meet you guys, so if you want to come with us..." Alec drifted off looking at Simon, Clary, and Magnus. They all three sent each other awkward glances. "Okay...we can go." Simon said.

Everyone went and changed and we met back in the living room. "So who wants to ride with who?" Clary, who had changed into skinny jeans, a tight red tank top, combat boots, and the hat she wore the first day I saw her, asked.

"Well our car can hold five, so if someone wants to ride by them self." Izzy said, glancing at everyone. "I will." Clary said, walking toward the front door and grabbing a leather jacket off the hook.

"So what kind of car do you drive?" I asked Clary, as we walked down the stairs. Clary grinned and said, "You'll see."

Clary pulled open the doors to exit the building and walked toward a motorcycle. It was a sleek black Raider. My jaw dropped slightly and Clary grinned at my shock. Alec came up behind me and looked at Clary with confusion and surprise on his face. "This-this is yours?" Alec asked, spluttering.

"Yep." Clary said, proudly swinging her leg over and taking her hat off and putting it in the bag that was attached to the bike. "You five go and I'll follow behind." Clary said, starting the bike. Alec and I, however, were still in shock about the fact that this was her bike and that she had a bike, so we stood there until Izzy came and dragged our arms toward our Jeep.

Alec drove and Magnus sat in the passenger seat, while Izzy sat in between Simon and I in the back. Alec started to drive and I looked behind us to make sure Clary was behind us. She was.

The drive was short with conversations popping up here and there, and me glancing behind us to make sure Clary was still there. Finally, we pulled up into our large driveway. Alec parked behind our parents car and Clary pulled in behind us. We all piled out of the car and Clary swung her leg over the bike gracefully, and pulled her hat out of the bag placing it over her windblown hair.

"So, this is your house?" Magnus asked, glancing at me from the corner of his eye before staring back up at our house. I nodded and went to open the door. "We're home!" I yelled, my voice echoing through the quiet house. Moments later a short figure came barreling toward me. I swung Max up into my arms grinning. "Hey, Buddy. " I said, running through my little brothers dark, disheveled hair. "Jace! I missed you! What have you been doing? Where have you been? Where's Alec and Izzy-" Max rambled on, but stopped when he noticed Clary. "Who's that?" He asked, finally.

"This is my new friend, Clary." I said, smiling at Clary who shot Max a hesitant, shy smile. "Is she your girlfriend?" Max asked, looking at me with wide dark eyes through his glasses. I blushed a little and glanced at Clary whose cheeks also had a tinge of soft pink and said, "No, we're just friends." Max looked at me and then looked back at Clary, staring. "She's really pretty." Max said, decidedly.

I looked at Clary, who stood there glancing around apparently oblivious to what Max had said. "She is, isn't she." I said, back an at that moment Alec, Izzy, Simon, and Magnus all came through the doors. "Alec! Izzy!" Max said, and I set him back down on the ground. He ran to hug Izzy and Alec, but stopped short when he saw Magnus, who was wearing pink leather pants, a glittery black t-shirt, eyeliner, and had glitter gelled into his hair.

"Is he an Anime character?" Max asked, staring at Magnus with wide eyes and Clary, who had finally realized that there were people in the room, laughed. Simon looked at Magnus then at Max, grinning, and asked, "No, but he could be couldn't he?" Max, still staring open-mouthed at Magnus, just nodded. Izzy opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the click clack of high heels on the stone floor.

"Hello, I am Mayrse Lightwood. You can call me Maryse." Maryse said, addressing Simon, Clary, and Magnus. I noticed how her eyes narrowed when she saw Magnus and the way they widened when she saw Clary.

"Have we met before?" Maryse asked, looking at Clary with genuine puzzlement and curiosity. Clary looked at Maryse a moment before replying, "No, I don't believe we have." Maryse looked at her a moment before smiling and said, "It must just be my imagination. Well come on everyone, I am making lunch."

We walked into the large dining room where Robert sat on his phone. "Robert, Alec, Izzy, and Jace are home and they brought some friends." Robert looked up and nodded. "Hello. What are your new friends' names?" He asked, addressing Alec.

"This is Magnus, Simon, and Clary." Alec said, gesturing at each of them. Like Maryse, Robert's eyes seemed to widen a bit at Clary, but he remained quiet with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Lunch is ready." Maryse said, from the kitchen. She came out holding a salad bowl and sandwiches. Everyone sat down at the table and Maryse and Robert asked Simon, Magnus, and Clary questions. Throughout lunch I noticed how Maryse shot wondering glances at Clary.

"So, Clary what did you get into the Academy for?" Robert asked, looking at Clary from across the table. "I got in for Music, Art, and Fighting." Clary replied, smiling. She has a beautiful smile, I thought absently. "Do you play any sports?" Maryse asked. "No, I don't, but I am trying out for the cheer-leading team." Clary said, shooting a glare in my direction, I smirked in return.

"So, Simon-" Robert started, but was cut off by a gasp from Maryse. We all turned to look at her, but she was staring at Clary's necklace. "You're Clarissa Morgenstern. I knew your parents." Maryse said, and Clary paled and stood up out of her chair. "Valentine and Jocelyn went to school with Robert and I in Idris. Valen-" Maryse said, but was cut off. "Ms. Lightwood, stop." Clary said, her voice wavering. Maryse, however, didn't seem to hear her. "I remember when Jocelyn and Valentine first got married they were so happy, and then they found out they were pregnant with-" Maryse said, but was cut off again. "STOP! SHUT UP! JUST STOP!" Clary yelled, everyone at the table looked at her in shock. Magnus stood up and walked over to her, but Clary ran off and out the doors and after a moment I followed her. By the time I got outside Clary was sitting on her bike breathing deeply.

"Clary?" I asked, tentatively. "I'm fine, Jace. Tell your family I'm sorry, and tell Simon and Magnus that to stay, I'm okay. I'm okay." She said, muttering the last part under her breath as if she hadn't meant for me to hear them.

Before he could reply she had started her bike and sped out of the driveway.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI!**

**SO HOW WAS IT? DID YOU LOVE IT? HATE IT? LIKE IT?**

**SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES!**

**R&amp;R**

**BYE!:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Magnus' POV**

I watched as Jace ran out the room after Clary and sighed inwardly. Simon looked over at me with wide eyes, but I just waved him off and looked toward the Lightwoods, who looked lost and confused.

"I shouldn't have said anything to her especially after what happened." Maryse said, shaking her head.

"What happened?" Izzy asked, looking at her mother with greedy curiosity. I looked towards Simon with wide eyes. He seemed to realize what I was thinking. _How much does Ms. Lightwood know?, _His eyes said.

Before Maryse had a chance to answer Jace came back inside with a strange sense of disappointment in his eyes, and despite the circumstances I smiled. _He likes her_, I thought. It wasn't that hard to figure it out honestly, whenever Clary was in the room you could always see his eyes following her unconsciously. Not that it mattered. A lot of people like Clary, and she never does anything about it. Although, it's not entirely her fault she doesn't think of herself as a desirable person, so she doesn't notice how boys look at her.

"Where's Clary?" Maryse asked, looking at Jace hopefully. "She left. She said she was sorry." Jace said, flatly. Simon started to stand up but Jace stopped him saying, "She said for you and Magnus to stay here." Simon nodded and sat back down. I sighed inwardly, leave it to Clary to run out of a room like Hell was following her and not ask for help or comfort.

"Well let's finish eating." Robert said, unsure of what else there was to say.

"You like her." I whispered, as Simon and I sat in the Lightwood's car. After lunch we had stayed at the Lightwood's house for a few more hours before deciding it was time to go. Maryse had told Alec to take us home and Izzy decided to come to. Jace stayed behind saying he had to study.

"Who?" Simon whispered back, surprised. "Izzy." I said, smirking. "I do not." Simon said, indignantly even though he was openly staring at Izzy, who sat by her brother in the front. Her very attractive, cute brother, I noted as a side thought.

"You should ask her out." I said, focusing on the topic at hand instead of getting lost in thought about Alexander Lightwood's beautiful blue eyes. "I can't." Simon said, sighing. "Why not?" I said, impatiently. "Because I already did." Simon said, not looking me in the eye. "What did she say?!" I whispered yelled. "She said yes. Now be quiet." He hissed at me making sure neither of the Lightwood siblings had heard.

I squealed internally. I ship them already. Hmm...they need a ship name...Sizzy! It's perfect! Now I just need to see if the Clace ship will sail. Probably not since that means Clary would have to talk and trust someone besides Simon and I, but a guy could dream.

I stopped my internal monologue as we pulled up to the loft. Simon and I got out of the car saying a quick thanks to Alec before walking up the stairs in silence. Simon unlocked the door and hung his jacket up before looking around the room. "Where's Clary?" He asked, looking around in confusion.

"I'll go check her room." I said, already walking down the hall. I opened the door to her room and smiled slightly at the familiar sight of teetering stack of books and music, but the smile dropped when I noticed the pictures on the back wall. All of them dark and angry sketches. Clary hadn't drawn with a color other than black, red, or grey in years, except at school when the Art teacher assigned a project.

I shut the door and walked back in the living room about to tell him Clary wasn't here when the door swung open. Clary walked in wearing a black sports bra and black yoga pants. I glanced at the small silver scars on her back that also marked her arms, legs, and stomach. Then I noticed the black swirling lines of one of her tattoos she had gotten when she was 14 at the bottom of her lower back. If she was surprised that we were home she didn't show it.

"Where have you been?" Simon asked, looking at Clary through the thick lenses of his glasses. "At the gym. I came home and changed then went to train with Raphael." Clary said, casually from her place on the counter.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, knowing she would know what I meant. Her walls came back up automatically. Even around Simon and I she didn't let all of her walls go. It was how she got through the day, I had realized a long time ago. "No, I do not want to talk about it." Clary said, her voice betraying nothing, but I could see the pain in her eyes and how she clenched her hands into fists.

"Clary, you need to let it go. You need to move on." Simon said, getting ready to stand up and move closer to her, but stopped when he saw the cold glare she was giving him.

"I can't let it go. If it wasn't for me then none of it would have happened." Clary said, injecting all the venom into her voice that she could. "What happened to them was not your fault." I said, firmly knowing she still wouldn't believe me, but at least I could say I tried.

"Yes, it was." Clary said, softly not looking at me or Simon, but at the Morgenstern ring hung around her throat. "You need to talk to people about what happened." I said, and her head whipped toward me with a glare as she slid off the her place on the counter.

"Really? Have you told anyone about your past? About how your mother committed suicide? How your father tried to drown you, and you barely had time to run away? What about how you fell in love with Camille Belcourt and she broke your heart and walked over it in high heeled shoes? Have you told anyone any of your past?" Clary shouted, her eyes blazing with anger, and even thought I knew she was saying all of this out of anger it felt like a slap.

"No, I haven't, but I don't blame myself for it. I moved on. I'm happy, and I just want you to be happy." I said, softly looking at the girl who I had come to think of as a sister.

"I don't deserve to be happy." Clary whispered, her voice cracked but her face stayed emotionless. "Clary, you deserve happiness more than anyone. You just won't try to get it." I said, sharply.

"Maybe, I don't want to be happy." Clary said, and walked into her room slamming the door. I heard music turn on and the sound of the shower.

Simon looked at me for a moment and said, "Maybe it's too late." I looked at him sharply. "Too late for what?" I asked, knowing what he meant. "For her to be happy, to go back to how she was. Maybe she's built up to many walls to let anyone else in, to help." He said, looking at Clary's room with a distant look in his eyes.

"No, no it's not to late. Clary's the strongest person I know. Plus, she has been getting better over the past few years." I said, and Simon nodded even though he didn't looked convinced.

"I'm going to go to bed." I said, and Simon didn't say anything. I walked into my room and sighed.

She will be happy. She has to be.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI**

**SO HOW WAS IT? SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES.**

**I'M NOT EXACTLY SURE IF I LIKE THIS CHAPTER. IT FELT A BIT AWKWARD, BUT OH WELL.**

**R&amp;R**

**BYE!:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**Jace's POV**

"Clary, come on!" Izzy yelled. We were all at Magnus's apartment waiting for Clary. It was finally time for her take on her dare. She was trying out for the cheer-leading team today.

"Okay that's it I'm coming in!" I yelled, from where we was leaning in the hallway in front of her room. No reply. I looked over at Magnus who gestured for me to go ahead. I swung the door open and shouted, "Okay, no more stalling." The door slammed shut. Clary was standing in the middle of the room facing the wall only wearing a black lace bra and panties.

I felt my eyes widen and my face flush. Clary whirled around and her eyes widened when she saw me. "What the hell, Jace?!" She yelled, and all I could do was stand there with my mouth open and hope she did not look down, because that would be very very embarrassing.

Clary growled at my lack of response and turned around looking for clothes, and I tried to look away. I really did, but I couldn't. Clary's red hair fell down her back in fiery curls covering going down to the small of her back.

Suddenly I noticed something. Swirling black lines right above the top of her underwear. A tattoo? My feet moved without my accord. I walked towards Clary, and lightly ran my fingers over the tattoo and Clary tensed. It was her last name, Morgenstern, written in swirling black cursive lines.

"When did you get it?" I asked, still gazing at the tattoo having momentarily forgotten about Clary's lack of clothing. "I got them when I was 14." Clary said, in a strained voice.

"Them?" I echoed. "Yeah, look." Clary said, and pulled her hair over to show the back of her neck. There was a pattern of four stars in a horizontal line on the back of her neck.

"What do they stand for?" I asked, tracing my index finger lightly over one of the stars. "Umm...it stands for my last name. Morgenstern. It means Morning Star." Clary said, her voice casual, but there was something else in her voice something that made me feel like she wasn't telling the turned around. "You know, no one but Simon and Magnus were supposed to know about those." Clary said, but her voice was light so I knew she didn't mind that much.

"Well since I saw yours I guess it's only fair that you see mine." I said, and I unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. "What are you doing, Jace?" Clary said, raising her eyebrows.

I folded my boxers over to showing the tattoo under my hipbone. It was an Angelic Rune. Clary put her fingers over the tattoo and I sucked in a surprised breath. Clary glanced up at me and smiled softly before glancing back down at the tattoo. "It's beautiful. When did you get it?" She asked. "Last year. I asked Mayrse and Robert if I could get it, and they said no so I decided I would go get it anyway. Originally, I was going to get it on my chest, but then I figured that it would be best if I got it where my parents wouldn't be able to see it."

Clary traced the tattoo before dropping her hand and smiled. "Thank you, for showing me." Clary said. "Your welcome." I said, and smiled and she smiled back. "Okay, now get out so I can change. Although, I'm not sure why. You already have seen me basically naked." Clary said, and grinned when I blushed.

I re zipped and buttoned my pants, and walked out the door. Magnus raised his eyebrows at me. "You look a little flushed Jace. What's the problem?" Magnus asked, raising a glittering eyebrow. Before I could answer Clary came out wearing black yoga pants and a green sports bra and surprisingly no tank top. Simon looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? It's not like I could hide the tattoo forever." Clary said, with obvious annoyance. "You have a tattoo?" Izzy asked, her eyes widened. Clary nodded and turned around showing them her tattoo and Izzy walked over and knelt down to look at it more closely.

"Okay, you have a tattoo, but what's the deal with the scars all of you?" Izzy asked, her voice curious. Clary tensed visibly and said, "Fighting." Clary said, dismissively. Magnus and Simon exchanged a glance.

"Okay, that's it. I know that Clary is full of surprises, but it is time to go or we are going to be late for Clary's tryouts." Alec said, and ushered everyone outside and into the car.

"Fine, Fine." Magnus said, raising his hands in mock surrender.

**TIME SKIP(TRYOUTS)**

**Izzy's POV**

"Clary, come on!" I said, trying to pull Clary out of the car. "No, I don't want to go and be on a team with a bunch or slutty egotistical preps." Clary said, holding onto the seat so I couldn't pull her out of the car.

Magnus, Simon, Jace, and Alec, standing in front of the car, all rolled their eyes at the two of us. "Clary, you accepted the dare. You have to do it." Simon said, walking towards Clary and I. My heart contracted. Simon and I had been getting a lot closer lately, and it was scaring the hell out of me.

I had never been serious about anyone. Ever. Which is probably why I was trying so hard to make him not like me. I insulted his clothes, acted like I wanted to change him, everything. I know the easiest thing to do was to just break up with him, but every time I tried I couldn't do it. It would hurt to much.

"Okay, that's it." Jace said, breaking me out of my reverie. He walked over to where Clary was sitting and stared at her for a moment before grinning. Before any of us had a chance to blink Jace had pried Clary's hands away from the seat and swung her over his shoulder.

"Jace! Put me down!" Clary yelled, punching his back, from the looks of it quite hard. Jace laughed. "No can do, Clary."

I couldn't help but smile at the two of them. I had never seen Jace as happy as he was when Clary was around. Every time she was in the room his eyes would follow her. The best part was though how protective he got every time a guy would talk to Clary. It was nice to see that he actually cared about a girl that wasn't me.

We all walked into the gym. Well except Clary, who was still getting carried by Jace. Once we arrived at the cheer mat Jace put Clary down gently.

Clary glared at him and he laughed. "You know I can still can kick you ass, so use that information as you may." Clary said, and spun around facing the cheerleaders well the ones that were there. Kaelie, Seelie, and Jessamine, the three head cheerleaders and the three main sluts.

"Um...What is she doing here?" Seelie asked, in her squeaky voice looking directly at Clary. "Oh, shut it Seelie. I'm not particularly happy to see you either."

Kaelie stood up and walked towards Jace in what I assume was suppose to be a seductive manner. She went up to him, but Jace just glanced at her warily. "What do you want, Kaelie?" Jace asked, exasperation coating his voice.

"Jacey, why haven't you called me back?" Kaelie asked, pouting. "Because I'm not interested." Jace said, dismissing her.

"Okay, this is all very interesting, but I think it's time for Clary to tryout." Alec said, from his place against the wall and Simon nodded in agreement.

"Fine." Jessamine huffed, flinging her blond hair over her shoulder. "Clary get in the middle of the mats. The rest of you, off." Seelie said, suddenly all business. No matter how much she might not like Clary, she did what was best for the team. Everyone but Clary got off the mats.

"Okay, we are going to list things and you do them. If we like what you can do you're on the team if not then you get cut. Simple as that." Seelie said.

"Cartwheel." Kaelie said, and Clary performed a perfect cartwheel.

"Round off." Jessamine said, and again it was perfect.

"Back bend." Perfect, again.

"Backhand spring." This, too was perfect.

"Tuck." This went on for a while before they finally realized that Clary could pretty much do it all.

"Okay, stop stop. No more." Seelie said. "So, is she on the team?" I asked, hopefully. Seelie exchanged glances with Kaelie and Jessamine. "Yes, she is on the team." Seelie said, void of emotion. Kaelie screeched, "What?! SHE CANNOT BE APART OF THE CHEER-LEADING TEAM?!" Seelie looked over at her. "Why not?" Seelie asked, looking at her with annoyance.

"BECAUSE SHE IS TRYING TO STEAL JACE FROM ME!" Kaelie squealed, and Clary raised her eyebrows while Jace smirked.

"Well deal with it. I call the shots for the squad not you, and I say that she is on the team." Seelie said, shooting Kaelie and Jessamine a look that dared them to disagree.

"Clary, come get you uniform. Isabelle fill Clary in about how the squad works." Seelie said, and Clary walked forward and reluctantly grabbed her uniform.

Clary was officially a cheerleader.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI OR THE CHARACTERS**

**SO THIS CHAPTER SUCKED, DIDN'T IT? I THINK IT DID.**

**R&amp;R**

**SORRY FOR MISTAKES!**

**BYE!:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jace's POV**

Magnus, Simon, Izzy, Alec, Clary, and I were all sitting in the music room alone, because as always we were ten minutes early. I was sitting next to Clary who was listening to her music on her phone. Alec and Magnus were talking- well Magnus was talking, Alec was just sitting there trying to hide the blush from his pale face. Izzy and Simon were sitting down, not talking, just sitting together with their hands intertwined. It made me want to puke.

Clary pulled out her earphones and turned towards me. "I am so ready to go home." Clary said, tiredly. I noticed nark crescents under her eyes from lack of sleep. "Have you been sleeping lately?" I asked, thinking about the nightmare she had when I stayed over. Clary shrugged and looked down letting fiery hair hang in her face, I unconsciously brushed it away and Clary glanced up at me surprised.

"Nightmares?" I whispered, leaning close to her ear so no one would hear. Clary looked at me a moment before sighing and nodding.

"Do the three of you want to come stay at our place for the night?" I asked, and added, "My parents are out of town." when I saw her preparing to turn down the offer. "Sure, Magnus, Simon, and I will get our clothes while you three are at practice." Clary said, leaning back in her chair. I grinned, it looks like she had forgotten. "No, Magnus and Simon will have to get your clothes. You have cheer-leading practice, or did you forget?" I asked, laughing and she glared.

"Bloody hell!" She swore, "I didn't even want to be on that damn team anyway." I laughed. "Why not? Now you get to come cheer for me at all my games. And plus I get to see you in a short skirt, so that's a bonus." I said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and that also means I have to put up with Sebastian asking me out there too. That double date excuse didn't last long." My face tightened at the mention of Sebastian. After he found out that Clary and I never actually went on a date, he was always asking Clary out. Always. I relaxed and said, "Well at least you don't have to deal with Kaelie. She is has been practically shoving herself in my face. Once was enough." Clary scrunched up her nose, and I just stared. I had seen girls that were cute, pretty, hot, sexy, and although the only girl I new that was beautiful was my sister, I still knew what a beautiful girl looked like. But Clary was different. She was all of that and more.

She was smart, beautiful, witty, sexy, talented, strong, stubborn, and amazing.

He broke free of his thoughts when he saw Clary staring at him with her eyebrows raised. "Hey, Jace. Where'd you go?" She asked, with a small amused smile. "Uh...nowhere. Just disappeared in my head." I said, and she laughed but went quiet when the music teacher, Ms. Nel, came in.

"Hello, students. Welcome to another wonderful day of your life." She announced, clapping her hand. She always started class off like this. Beside me Clary rolled her eyes, and I smirked.

"Okay, before we start class I have some exciting news. In about a month we will be having a concert. Everyone will participate. You can each sing as many songs as you like. If you do not wish to sing alone, you may sing in groups." Ms. Nel said, smiling. Now this sounded interesting.

Kaelie went to the front of the class room to sing some screechy version of a Lorde song. "So, are you gonna do the concert." I whispered, in Clary's ear. "Yeah, I might actually do a few songs." Clary whispered back, grimacing as Kaelie attempted to hit a high note. "Me too. Maybe we should sing a song together." I said, and Clary turned to me. "Yeah, that would be fun." Clary whispered, and smiled softly.

-**TIME SKIP**-

**Jace's POV**

"When are they coming out?" Alec asked, flustered. All of the other cheerleaders and football players were already on the field practicing except Izzy, Clary, Alec, and I. Clary and Izzy had been in the locker room for about an hour doing who-knows-what.

"That's it-" Alec started, but was cut off be Izzy pulling Clary out of the locker room by her arm.

"Iz, no. I don't want to do this." Clary grumbled. Iz pulled her the rest of the way out of the locker room and I stared. Clary was wearing the Shadowhunter cheer uniform. A short black skirt with gold lining, and a tight black top that ended an inch above her belly button and had a gold Angelic Rune of the front.

"Well, Clary give them a full view. Spin." Izzy said, grinning. Clary glared at her and spun around reluctantly. The back of her top had her name in thick gold writing, and her tattoo was just visible right above her skirt.

"Okay, while this is all very fun, we have to go. We're late." Alec said, grabbing Izzy's arm and pulling her towards the field, and I fell into step beside Clary. "So how are you enjoying your uniform?" I asked, grinning at Clary. She tugged at her skirt and said gloomily, "I feel as stupid as I look." I stopped smiling and said seriously, "Your not stupid, and besides you look great." My eyes trailed down from her face down her body and back again. "Thanks." She said, quietly.

We walked onto the field, and all of the cheerleader and football players were sitting down on the bleachers obviously annoyed. All of the football players expressions changed from annoyance, to surprise, and to appreciation when they saw Clary. Clary glared and I tensed, but neither of us said anything.

Clary walked over to the cheerleaders, and I went towards the football players. Of course they were all talking about Clary.

"Hey, Jace!" Ben yelled, and I turned to look at him. "Yeah?" I asked, stretching. "When did Morgenstern join the cheer-leading team?" He asked, looking past me at something. Probably Clary. "She joined the other day, why?" I asked, annoyed.

"Why? Because she's hot as hell." Jason interrupted. "Guys leave Clary alone. Besides, if anyone is going to get to be with the beautiful Clarissa Morgenstern its going to be me." Sebastian said, from behind me.

"Everyone, shut up! Nobody is going to mess with Clary, or I will personally kick all of your asses. Now get on the field." Jordan Kyle, the team captain, said. All of the guys went onto the field, but I hung behind and walked with Jordan.

"So, how do you know Clary?" I asked, looking at Jordan. Jordan glanced at him. "Simon and I used to be in a band together, before we both quit because we both realized the band sucked. Anyways, Simon is one of my best friends, so I've talked to Clary a lot. She's kind of like a little sister to me." Jordan said, and I grinned. At least there were a few guys who wasn't trying to date Clary.

"So, speaking of Clary. When are you going to ask her out?" Jordan asked, and I almost choked in shock. I cleared my throat. "Why would I do that?" I asked, looking at my shoes.

Jordan laughed. "I've seen the way you look at her. I mean I know pretty much every guy wants to go out with her, but with you its different. You look like your both afraid of her and afraid for her, and everytime I see Clary if Magnus and Simon are not with her then you are." Jordan said.

"Okay, so maybe I do like Clary. It's not like she would like me back. She's closed off from everyone except maybe Magnus and Simon." I said, resigned.

"Clary likes you. She's just been through a lot." Jordan said, looking over at Clary who was arguing with the cheerleaders. "Wait, you know what happened with her? With her parents?" I asked, jumping at the chance of knowing anything about Clary.

"I don't know everything, but I know enough. Clary told me on accident one day. She was drunk, I think." Jordan said.

"Clary drinks?" I asked, shocked yet again. "I don't think so. I think it was one of those things you only do once." Jordan said.

"Come on. We have a game soon." Jordan said.

**Clary's POV**

"Izzy..." I said, as she pulled me towards the cheerleaders. This was going to be hell. Pure hell.

As I walked towards them all conversation stopped and they just looked at me with thinly veiled hate. Well, at least it was mutual.

Seelie came up to me and smiled at me. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I couldn't have been more surprised if would have saw the whole football team break out into a dance while singing Justin Beiber.

"Everyone this, as you all know, is Clary Morgenstern. She is the newest member of the squad. If any of you have a problem with that then you're just going to have to deal with it." Seelie said, daring anyone to challenge her.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" A girl, Tina, shrieked causing Izzy and I to flinch. Seelie looked at her calmly, "What is what?" she asked.

"She has a freaking tattoo." Tina said, looking at me in disgust and horror. Seelie looked at me, and I sighed and turned around.

They all gasped in horror except Seelie nothing seemed to shock or bother her. I turned around silently praying that there was some rule about cheerleaders not having tattoos, and that Seelie would kick me off the team. No such luck.

"All of you shut up. Its just a tattoo, not a freaking atomic bomb. Get over it. Now all of you on field its time to practice." Seelie said, and I started to walk with Iz towards the field. Seelie walked up to me. "Clary, how good is your balance?" She asked, not looking at me. "Good." I said, hesitantly not certain where this was going. "Are you afraid of heights?" She asked. "No." I said, shortly.

"Good. You're going to be our central flyer. Congratulations." Seelie said, dryly. "I thought you was the central flyer." I said, not believing she would be willing to give that up.

"Look Clary, I may be a bitch to you outside of practice, but I take this squad seriously. I do what is best for this team, and right now you're the best." Seelie said, and stalked off.

"Damn, I never thought I would hear Seelie admit anyone was better than her." Iz said, from beside me laughing. I smiled and looked over towards the football players, towards Jace.

He was walking with Jordan towards the football field. Even from all the way over here I could see him smile. I saw him glance over here and I looked away.

Seelie motioned me forward and I sighed. I walked over and they lifted me in the air.

"Clary! You have to cheer!" Iz yelled, up at me. "I don't know the damn cheer!" I yelled, back aggravated. Iz yelled the cheer out and I copied her words.

"Clary, we are _cheer_leaders you need to be more, you know, cheerful." Seelie shouted.

Damn, I hate cheerleading.

**DISCLAIMER: THE RIGHTS OF THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS AND HER CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE **

**SORRY FOR ANY AND ALL MISTAKES**

**SO, HOW WAS IT?**

**R&amp;R**

**BYE:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jace's POV**

Clary came out of the locker room back in skinny jeans and a white v-neck. She walked over to me and stood beside me glaring at the floor.

"So, how was practice?" I said, a half mocking, half pure curiosity. Clary looked up at me with her bright green eyes that were filled with child-like stubbornness. "They want me to be cheerful." She said, glumly.

"Oh no! How horrible!" I said, sarcastically and Clary glared. "Shut up, Jace!" I laughed, but stopped nonetheless.

"So, you ready to go to my house? Izzy and Alec already left, and Magnus and Simon text and said they were already there." I said, pulling out my phone.

"I want to go to the gym!" Clary exclaimed, suddenly causing me to turn my head. "The gym?" I asked, perplexed. Clary looked at me. "The gym. Where I fight, or practice fighting. You don't have to come, I rode my bike. I can meet all of you later at your house." Clary said, quickly.

"I'll come with you, plus Izzy and Alec already left and I do not feel like taking a cab by myself." I said, smiling at Clary. She smiled back and walked out to the parking lot and pulled me with her.

"Get on the back. By the way we have to run to my house, so I can change." Clary said, and swung her leg over gracefully. She was about to start the bike, but I stopped her. "Can I drive?" I asked, grinning as her eyes widened.

"Um..." She stutters out. "Come on, I'm a great driver." I said, and walked over to her. She still looked hesitant. "Please?" I said, smiling and she pushed herself back making room for me in the front and I grinned.

I swung my leg over and started the bike feeling it thrum to life underneath me. I looked back at Clary and she raised her eyebrows at me, I laughed and grabbed her hands putting them on my abdomen. Her hands felt delicate, but I knew the truth. I knew that she could put me on my ass in less that five seconds if she felt the desire too. And I loved-liked- that about her.

**Clary's POV**

Jace laughed and grabbed my hands putting them on his abdomen, and I almost froze. His hands were rough, but gentle.

This was never supposed to happen. I was never supposed to care again. I promised myself that after everything that had happened I would never care about anyone except Simon and Magnus.

I let Izzy, Alec, and Jace into my life. I was an idiot.

I never wanted to be Izzy's friend. I never wanted Alec to treat me like I was his little sister. I never wanted Jace to... understand me. But as he laughed I felt the muscles under his shirt ripple as he laughed and started to drive out of the parking, I couldn't bring myself to want to not be his friend anymore.

Because, now I cared again, and caring hurts more than not caring at all.

**Jace's POV**

I drove towards Clary's place, so she could change and parked the bike. Clary dropped her arms from where they were resting around my torso, and I suddenly felt cold. I swung my leg over the bike and got off with Clary following.

Clary walked into her building and went upstairs unlocking the loft. I couldn't help but notice the way she walked, light but sure with her hips swaying slightly...

She opened the door and ushered me inside. "You wait here, while I go change." Clary said, walking towards her room. I looked around the loft. Not much had changed since the last time I was here. I walked towards the coffee table and picked up the book that was sitting there. It was the first Harry Potter. Gingerly, I opened the worn cover and looked at the inside. In the far left corner the initials were scrawled in spidery lettering to form three letters, _**JCM**_.

I heard Clary walking down the hall, and sat the book down in its original place. Clary walked in wearing an emerald green sports bra and tight capri training pants with a light black jacket open it. My eyes trained down her body against my will, but luckily Clary didn't seem to notice.

She walked over to the door obviously expecting me to follow. We went down the stairs and I glanced at the neighbor's door where someone had placed a vase of roses.

"I hope you don't think you get to drive twice in a row, because now its my turn." Clary said, swinging her leg over the bike and sitting down, not waiting for me to respond. I swung my leg over and sat behind her. Hesitantly, I place my arms around her, resting on her smooth bare waist.

Clary wordlessly started the bike and drove in the direction of what I assume to be her gym. We arrived at a large run down Chinese restaurant. Clary stopped the bike.

"Are we getting Chinese?" I asked, my arms still around her waist. "Nope. This is the gym. The Chinese restaurant closed down years ago. Come on I'll show you." Clary said, and I let my arms slide off her waist so she could stand up.

We got off the bike and walked inside. Once inside I could see the gym as it was. There were mat set up all over the gym punching bags hung up at random intervals, weight lifting sets in the back, and other equipment placed without pattern around the place.

"Clary!" We heard someone behind us yell, and we turned around to see who it was. A few feet behind us were three guys. The boy who had called Clary was a short, Spanish boy who looked about 14 or fifteen. Beside him was a taller guy who had a long scar running down his cheek. He was standing next to Jordan?

Clary hugged Jordan and the younger boy, and smiled at the boy with scar and he grinned in return. I couldn't help the small twist of jealousy I felt run through me. "So, Clary is this you boyfriend?" The younger boy said, with a faint Spanish accent looking at curiously. Clary turned around and looked at me. "No, this is Jace. He's my friend. Jace, this is Raphael, Bat, and you already know Jordan." She said, introducing me.

I nodded to them and they nodded back except Jordan who glanced between Clary and I grinning. I glared.

"So, Clary what are you two doing here?" Jordan asked, as we all walked to sit down on one of the empty mats. "Well I was suppose to be going over to Jace's place with Simon and Magnus, but after cheer-leading practice I needed something that made me feel less girly." Clary said, as if cheer-leading was the worst thing ever.

"Cheer-leading? Since when are you a cheerleader?!" Raphael shouted, looking at Clary as if she had gone mad. "Oh, shut it Raphael. It was a dare." Clary said, punching Raphael lightly in the arm.

"Did Magnus dare you to do it?" Bat asked, laughing loudly at the idea of Clary being considered girly. "No. This asshat did." Clary said, looking over at me glaring. I winked at Clary in response. They all laughed, and stood up saying they should get back to training.

"I should train too. We can leave in an hour, and go to your place." Clary said, taking off her jacket and throwing it at me. I caught it in one hand laughing as she frowned when she saw it didn't hit me. I smiled at her and she smiled back before walking off to train with Bat.

I sat there watching as Bat threw a punch towards Clary and she blocked it expertly. This went on for a few minutes before Clary got bored and retaliated by throwing a punch towards Bat's face. It hit him in the jaw knocking his head back. Clary taking advantage of his moment of weakness sent a kick to his stomach effectively knocking him backwards. He fell to the ground and Clary pinned him down with her hands, and after a few failed attempt to get her to loosen her grip he gave up.

Jordan came and sat down beside me following my gaze towards Clary. He laughed and I barely glanced over at him. His face went serious all of a sudden. He stared at me and you could practically see the gears turning in his head.

"What?" I asked, glancing away from Clary and towards him. "Shit. You like her. Like really like her." Jordan said, as if he discovered some new life form. "I thought we talked about this earlier." I said, annoyed and perplexed that he was bringing this up again. "No, I thought you liked her, but you're-you're in love with her. Aren't you?" Jordan asked.

"Wha-what- makes you think that?" I asked, looking down at my shoes with feigned interest. I loved her, I knew that. I knew that no matter how much I denied it that I loved her.

"I couldn't see it earlier. I see it now. You are actually in love with her. Damn, I never thought I would see the day." Jordan said, and I glanced at him in confusion. "See the day for what?" I asked. "For someone to fall in love with Clary." Jordan said, looking at Clary who was punching one of the bags.

"Why is it surprising that someone would love Clary. She beautiful, sexy, smart, and strong. What guy in his right mind wouldn't love Clary?" I asked, with a mix of emotions running through me.

"No its not that. You love Clary even though you have no idea who she is. You only see a small portion of who Clary is and you already love her. I'm afraid to see you once you get to see all of who Clary is." Jordan said, and I laughed without humor.

"Clary will never tell me what happened. She doesn't trust me enough, I don't think." I said, looking back at the ground. "If Clary didn't trust you then she would have never talked to you." Jordan said. I was about to respond when Clary came up her hair damp from where she had taken a shower.

"They have showers here?" I asked, without meaning to. "Yeah the owner of the restaurant lived here when the place was open." Clary said, grabbing her jacket from its place beside me and putting it on.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked, looking at me. I nodded in response. Clary gave Jordan a half smile and a short goodbye before walking out the door. I looked back at Jordan before I went off and he smiled and winked. I 'kindly' flipped him off.

"You can drive." Clary said, before she got on the bike. I nodded and slid on in front. I started the bike and drove to my house.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI.**

**SO HOW WAS IT? SORRY IF IT WASN'T ANY GOOD I HAVE BARELY HAD TIME TO WRITE THIS WEEK.**

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

**BYE!:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alec's POV**

Magnus and I were sitting on my couch. Kissing. Okay, so making out was probably a better word for it. I put my hand at the hem of his shirt, and was just about to pull it over his head when I heard a voice.

"Well doesn't this interesting." Jace's deep voice rung out from the front door. I sprung away from Magnus feeling the blood rush to my face. Jace was standing at the door laughing and Clary was beside him with her face buried in his shoulder trying to control her laughter.

Despite myself I smiled a little. Jace liked Clary a lot and although I couldn't tell I had a feeling Clary liked Jace too.

"So is this new?" Clary asked, pulling her face out of Jace's shoulder gesturing between Magnus and I. I felt the blood rush to my face again as I remembered what had just happened.

For the first time since I met him Magnus actually looked a little uncomfortable. "Um...define new." He said, looking up at Clary who had come to stand in front of him. "New as in today or yesterday." Clary said, looking down on him.

"Well then no, it is not new. This had been going on for about a three weeks." Magnus said. Something passed over Clary's face, but was gone the second it appeared.

"Why haven't either of you told us?" Jace broke in. I looked over at him and his expression was unreadable as always.

"I thought you would be...upset." I said, looking at him trying to make out his expression. Clary glanced at him, her expression too was unreadable. It seemed like the only one who could read their expression were each other.

"Why would we be upset? Because your gay? Because your dating Magnus? Alec we already knew you was gay. You told us you know last year, and we was fine with it. Why would we change our minds now?" Jace said, with his voice steadily rising. Clary put a hand on his arm without looking at him and he relaxed instantly.

"Why would we be mad?" Jace asked again, his voice quiet and confused. "I don't know! I knew you guys wouldn't be. I knew Izzy wouldn't care. I know that. I do. But, Mom and Dad I know that they _would _care. They would be furious. Mom still acts as if I've never told her. Did you know the other day when Mom called she asked if I had a girlfriend yet?" I said, pacing around the room.

I saw Magnus' face fall and watched him close his eyes. Jace and Clary's faces were still expressionless, but I could see the fire in their eyes. The anger they felt, and I knew that it wasn't directed at me but at Mom and Dad.

"I'm sorry I got angry, but you can't hide all of this. You can't bottle up all of your emotions. You have to tell me or Izzy or anybody. We promised each other no more secrets." Jace said, and I nodded sinking into the couch. I felt Magnus move closer to me and I opened my eyes. Clary and Jace were exiting the room quietly. I looked over at Magnus and smiled lightly.

**Jace's POV**

Clary and I were walking upstairs in silence. My hand were clenched at my sides. We passed Izzy's room where she was sleeping soundlessly with Simon.

"So, what now?" I asked, looking at Clary who appeared to be thinking about something. "What now what?" Clary asked, looking up at me while twisting chain around her neck that held her ring.

"What do you want to do?" I asked, smiling softly at her. "Aren't you tired?" She asked, leaning against the wall beside the room she was going to stay in.

"I've never been more awake." I said, softly and Clary raised her eyes to meet mine. We just stood there staring at each other until Clary cleared her throat. "We could practice a few songs for the concert Ms. Nel is planning." She said, and I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, but I have to change first." Clary said, and walking into her room. She came out a few seconds later wearing a long grey t-shirt hung off one shoulder and a short pair of black sleep shorts.

I grabbed her hand and we walked downstairs back to the living room where Magnus and Alec were sitting together in silence.

"Hey guys, is it okay if Clary and I use the piano?" I asked, and Magnus nodded but Alec was eyeing Clary and I's intertwined hands.

I led Clary over to the piano and we both sat down. "So who wants to go first and what song?" I asked, looking at Clary whose face took on a thoughtful expression.

"Do you have an electric guitar?" Magnus asked, looking at us from his place on the couch. Alec nodded. "Play 'Addicted' by Saving Abel." Magnus said. "Why?" I asked, in confusion. I knew that song it was actually one of my favorites, but I couldn't understand why he would want me to play that.

"Because that's one of Clary's favorite songs." Magnus said, in a matter of fact tone. I looked at Clary and raised my eyebrow, and she blushed a light shade of pink. I smirked and went to get the guitar. I came back and plugged it into the amp. Then I started to sing.

_I'm so addicted to_

_All the things you do_

_When you're going down on me_

_In between the sheets_

_Or the sound you make_

_With every breath you take_

_It's not like anything_

_When you're loving me_

_I winked at Clary and she glared in returned._

_Oh girl lets take it slow_

_So as for you well you know where to go_

_I want to take my love and hate you till the end_

_It's not like you to turn away_

_From all the bullshit I can't take_

_It's not like me to walk away_

_I'm so addicted too all the things_

_You do when you're going down on me_

_In between the sheets_

_Or the sound you make_

_With every breathe you take_

_It's not like anything_

_When you're loving me_

_Yeah_

_I know when it's getting rough_

_All the times we spend_

_When we try to make_

_This love something better than_

_Just making love again_

_It's not like you to turn away_

_All the bullshit I can't take_

_Just when I think I can walk away,_

_I'm so addicted to all the things_

_You do when you're going on me_

_In between the sheets_

_Or the sound you make_

_With every breathe_

_It's not like anything_

_I'm so addicted to the things you do_

_When you're going down on me_

_Or the sound you make with every breath you take_

_It's not like anything when you're loving me_

_Yeah_

_When you're loving me_

_How can I make it through_

_All the things you do_

_There's just got to be more to you and me_

_I'm so addicted to all the things you do_

_When you're going down on me_

_In between the sheets_

_Or the sound you make with every breath you take_

_It's not like anything_

_It's not like anything_

_I'm so addicted to_

_All the things you do_

_When you're going down on me_

_Or the sound you make with every breath_

_You take it's not like anything_

_I'm so addicted to you_

_Addicted to you _

_"_So how was it?" I asked, as I put the guitar on its stand. "Perfect." Magnus said, grinning at Alec who was still blushing from the lyrics of the song. A few seconds later Izzy and Simon stumbled in still half asleep.

"What the hell are you guys doing down here?" Izzy asked. "Clary and Jace are singing a few songs." Alec said, smiling at his sister.

"Okay then whose turn is it?" Simon asked, sitting down with Izzy on the loveseat. "Clary's." I said.

"You should sing 'Skyscraper'" Simon said, looking at Clary. "'Skyscraper'?" Izzy asked, looking at Simon. "Its a song Clary wrote." Magnus said, and Simon nodded.

"Sing it." I said, looking at Clary and she nodded and put her hand on the keys of the piano.

_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching tear drops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like_

_There's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_

_And untangle you from me_

_Would it make you feel better_

_To watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here,_

_Watch you disappear_

_Yeah, oh_

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah, it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Oh Oh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

Magnus who had heard her sing the song gazed at her in awe. Clary looked at me and said, "Your turn."

So throughout the night Clary and I would take request and sing. Sometime the others would sing with us and sometimes Clary and I would sing together.

"Okay I'm tired we should go to sleep." Alec said, yawning. "One more song." Izzy said, stubbornly and everyone nodded. We all sat there trying to think of a song when Magnus spoke. "Clary, would you sing our song?" Magnus asked looking at Clary. "Our song?" I asked.

"Yeah, its a song that Clary wrote for the three of us Me, Simon, and herself. It sort of became our anthem." Magnus said, looking at Simon and Clary.

So, Clary started to sing the last song of the night.

_I am outside_

_And I've been waiting for the sun_

_With my wide eyes_

_I've seen worlds that don't belong_

_My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize_

_Tell me why we live like this_

_Keep me safe inside_

_Your arms like towers_

_Tower over me_

_Yeah_

_'Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And oh, the promise we adored_

_Give us life again_

_'Cause we just wanna be whole_

_Lock the doors_

_Cause I'd like to capture this voice_

_That came to me tonight_

_So everyone will have a choice_

_And under red lights_

_I'll show myself it wasn't forged_

_We're at war_

_We live like this_

_Keep me safe inside_

_Your arms like towers_

_Tower over me_

_'Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And oh, the promise we adored_

_Give us life again_

_'Cause we just wanna be whole_

_Tower over me_

_Tower over me_

_And I'll take the truth at any cost_

_'Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And oh, the promise we adored_

_Give us life again_

_'Cause we just wanna be whole _

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI, WE ARE BROKEN, ADDICTED, OR SKYSCRAPER.**

**OKAY, I'M SORRY THIS WASN'T ANY GOOD, AND FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES. **

**ALSO, FRIDAY I AM LEAVING FOR A VACATION AND I DO NOT KNOW IF THE WIFI WILL WORK SO I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE. I AM SORRY IF IT DOESN'T, BUT I PROMISE I WILL TRY AND UPDATE.**

**R&amp;R**

**BYE!:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Jace's POV**

Clary and I were sitting on the couch at her place watching TV. Originally we was supposed to hang out with everyone else too, but apparently they all had dates with each other.

So here we are. Watching some movie that Magnus had left in the DVD player about a man, his daughter, and his son who are all falling in love or are already in love.

"So are you ready for the football game Friday?" Clary asked, glancing away from the TV towards me for a moment.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied, wishing it was Friday already. "What about you?" I asked, turning towards Clary.

"What about me?" Clary asked, giving me a confused look. "Aren't you excited about cheering for us on Friday?" I asked, grinning. Clary rolled her pretty green eyes and said, "Yes I'm just _dying_ to get in front of all those people and jump around in a skirt that barely covers my ass."

"Well at least you get the honor of having the perfect view so you can watch me win the game." I said, smirking and Clary rolled her eyes, but laughed anyway.

"What I'm excited about is the post-game party Magnus is going to throw." Clary said, laughing. "Party? What party?" I asked, looking at Clary in confusion.

"Magnus is going to throw a party after the game on Friday. If we win it is going to be a celebratory party, if we lose it will be a chance for everyone to have fun and get over the loss. Magnus said the party will be two hours after the game, so everyone gets a chance to go home, shower, and get dressed." Clary said.

"Why doesn't he have the party right after the game?" I asked, not really caring what time the party starts just excited that there would be one.

"Well for one, I doubt he wants a bunch of sweaty football players in the loft messing up all of the furniture. Plus, he went to the mall to buy me clothes and bought me a dress, so now he finally has an excuse to get me to wear it." Clary said, with a tired smile.

"Wait. Magnus buys your clothes?" I asked, looking down at what she was wearing. Blood red tank top, ripped black skinny jeans, and red high tops. It did kind of look like his style.

"He does. When we moved into the loft he promised he wouldn't drown the apartment with glitter _if _I let him buy my clothes. So I agreed as long as I got to set some guidelines." Clary said, laughing.

"So, does he pick out what you wear everyday?" I asked. Clary nodded and stood up motioning for me to follow. We walked down the hall and Clary opened a door ushering me inside.

"Wow..." I said, gazing at the room in amazement and horror. The room was...colorful to say the least. There was a large bed with a bright purple duvet and black satin sheets and pillow cases. A vanity table full of pots of different colored glitter and makeup. Scarves, robes, and a variety of leather was thrown everywhere in the room. Surppressing the urge to clean I turned around and faced Clary.

"This is Magnus' room?" I asked, still looking around the room. "Yeah it is." Clary said, nudging a pair of black silk pajama bottoms that had a pattern of tigers and flamingos with her foot.

"So what is it you wanted to show me?" I asked, finally looking Clary in the face. She grabbed my hand pulling me towards a door. She pushed it open avoiding an empty pot of glitter.

Inside was a closet about the size of a small bedroom. Half of the closet consisited of leather pants, glittery shirts, amongst other things. The other half was filled with skinny jeans, tank tops, converse, dresses, and more. Clary walked towards the side containing what I assume were her clothes and I followed behind.

I absent mindedly opened a drawer and my eyes widened when I saw lace bras and panties. I shut the drawer quickly sending a furtive glance towards Clary making sure she didn't notice. She didn't. _Magnus buys her underwear too?..._

"Ah, here it is..." Clary said, from behind me. I turned around to see what it was. It was a short black lace dress with 3/4 sleeves and no back.

"On Friday I will be wearing this with these." Clary said, walking toward the section of shoes and grabbing 5 in red heels.

_I really cannot wait till Friday, _I thought against my will.

Suddenly we heard the door to the bedroom slam shut, and Clary looked over at me. She set the dress and the heels down, and we both walked towards the door. Clary swung the closet door open.

Outside on Magnus' bed lay Simon and Izzy making out. Simon was shirtless and it looked like Izzy was about to join him that way.

"What the hell?! My eyes! My poor, poor eyes!" Clary screeched, blushing with her hands over her _poor, poor eyes. _

"Jace, I promise that if you continue to laugh I will hit you over the head with a pan." Clary said, and I could not help it. I laughed harder. Izzy and Simon, finally recovered from their shock, straightened their clothes and Simon tugged his shirt over his head while they stood up. I walked over to Clary placing a hand on her shoulder and said chuckling a bit, "I think it's safe to look now, Clary."

She put her hands down and glared at me before turning towards Simon. "Why are you in Magnus' bedroom?" Clary asked, looking at Simon and Izzy.

"Well... I thought I went into my room, but I was a little to...distracted to make sure." Simon stuttered, blushing an unflattering shade of red.

"What? Were you blinded by the heat of your passion?" Clary asked, sarcastically and I sniggered quietly carefully choosing to ignore the glares Clary and Izzy shot at me.

Simon who smartly choose to ignore the question instead asked, "What are _you _doing in Magnus' bedroom?"

"We are here, because I had to get something from the closet." Clary shot back. At that exact moment Alec and Magnus choose to walk in and they both stopped short when they saw all of us.

"What are all of you doing in my room?" Magnus asked, looking from me to Clary to Simon to Izzy and raising his eyebrows.

**-5 min Time Skip-**

**Jace's POV**

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?" I asked Clary, as Izzy and Alec prepared to go home.

"Yeah, I'll see you in Music. Speaking of music have you thought of what songs you are going to sing in the concert?" Clary asked, looking up at me.

"Nope, but I have a few ideas." I said, and Clary nodded turning around to head back up to the loft. I caught her arm, and she turned to look at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Will you come to the party with me as my...date? As friends of course." I asked, hesitantly. Clary looked shocked and I was mentally preparing myself for the rejection. But surprisingly Clary nodded slowly.

"I'll be your date. As a friend." Clary said, slowly. I smiled and unconsciously kissed her on the forehead before walking out of the door of her building.

Walking towards the car I shivered as the cold fall air of New York pierced me through my jacket, but smiled nonetheless.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI.**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LAST SUNDAY AND YESTERDAY AND FOR ANY GRAMMAR OR SPELLING MISTAKES. THE WIFI WHERE WE STAYED DID NOT WORK, SO I COULDN'T GET ANY WORK DONE.**

**ALSO, I KNOW EVERYONE IS WONDERING WHEN CLACE WILL HAPPEN. **

**THE ANSWER IS: SOON.**

**SPOILER #1: THERE WILL MOST LIKELY BE A CLACE MOMENT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**SPOILER #2: IN COMING CHAPTERS ALL OF THE STORY WILL UNFOLD AND THERE WILL BE DRAMA. THE STORY DOES NOT HAVE A LOT OF CHAPTERS LEFT.**

**R&amp;R **

**BYE!:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Jace's POV**

30 seconds. Half a minute. The game is almost over. 30 seconds to get this ball to goal. 30 seconds to make a touch down. Thirty seconds to win the game.

In the background I could hear the people in the stands, the cheerleaders. I smirked imagining Clary back there cheering sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

I put my focus back on the game pushing Clary to the back of my mind for now. 10 seconds. Almost there. The other team was approaching fast. I willed myself to push forward. To win the game. I put in all of my energy to getting this ball to the goal and I made it. I won the game.

I sighed and ripped my helmet off my head throwing it to the ground as the team rushed forward with the cheerleaders and some people from the bleachers. The team lifted me on their shoulders in one of those cliche moments from the movies. From up here I could see one cheerleader standing away from everyone else looking at me with raised eyebrows. Clary.

I threw a wink in her direction and she rolled her eyes before she very sweetly flipped me off. I smirked at her and she turned around walking towards Magnus and Simon. Time to go to a party.

"What is taking them so long?" Alec groaned, from beside me. Magnus, Simon, and Clary thought it would be simpler to get here ready here since Magnus was going with Alec, Izzy was going with Simon, and uh...Clary was going with me. Simon laughed from beside me turning to face Alec.

"Really? Your fashion crazed sister and the glitter crazed Magnus are trying to dress a _very _stubborn Clary." Simon said, and I had to admit he was right. Putting a stubborn Clary in a room with the two most fashion crazy people in the world on the night of a party should probably be listed as a safety hazard to all people in a 10 block radius.

"Magnus! Take one more step and I will castrate you with spoon then burn every article of clothing you have while throwing your glitter out the window! That means you too, Isabelle!" Clary's voice echoed from Izzy's room upstairs. Simon, Alec, and I all glanced at each other before busting out laughing.

After a bit more yelling and some angry curses from both sides a dismayed Magnus and Isabelle came down stairs with a smug Clary.

Izzy was wearing a midnight blue dress that pooled around her feet with a long slit that ran up to her upper thigh. Alec glanced at her dress and sighed.

Magnus however was wearing black leather pants and a black suit jacket over a blue t-shirt that said 'I LIKE CATS'. He also appeared to be wearing more glitter than usual if that was possible.

But what they were wearing didn't matter. One look at Clary and my breath hitched in my throat. She was wearing the dress she had shown me the other night. It was a short black lace dress that ended at mid-thigh and had no back and sleeves that ended right below the elbow.

When Clary saw Magnus and Izzy walk towards Simon and Alec Clary rolled her eyes and walked towards me. She spun around giving me a view of her bare back with the swirling lines of her _**Morgenstern **_tatoo in clear sight.

"So what do you think?" Clary asked, looking me in the eyes. She was wearing eyeliner and blood red lipstick which actually was the most make-up I had ever seen her wear, since she usually only wore a light amount of eyeliner.

"You look beautiful, but..." I said, and reached back behind her head, pulling out the sparkly pins out of her hair, letting it fall down her back. Clary blushed a light shade of pink and looked up at me. After a minute Clary glanced away and I followed her gaze to Izzy who seemed to be staring at us intently. When she noticed us looking back at her she raised her eyebrows and smiled before looking away.

"Okay! It's time to go. If we don't hurry people are already going to be there. Don't forget Alec and I are going to get to the loft early. While you four go and pick up the ah, 'special beverages' I asked for." Magnus said, gesturing dramatically. Clary glared at him and I had a feeling what she was angry about.

"Magnus I told you not buy the freaking alcohol! If the social worker from hell finds out she'll put us right back into an orphanage and then she'll figure out that Simon is supposed to be in there to!" Clary yelled, and Izzy, Alec, and I all looked uncomfortable.

They didn't usually talk about their pasts or the social worker, any of them. We all knew what happened with Simon, but he still didn't talk about it. Alec would come home frustrated after spending the night with Magnus, because Magnus wouldn't talk to him about anything in his past. Clary though was the worst about it. She didn't talk about anything. No one but Simon and Magnus knew anything about her past not her parents' names or what happened to her or them. Simon and Magnus didn't even know about the nightmares Clary had. I was the only one that knew about that ,and that happened by accident.

"Don't worry about it, Biscuit. I have it all under control." Magnus said, grinning at a Clary like a maniac. Clary glared at him and said, "If she finds out about this and we get thrown back into that place I promise I will send you to the fiery depths of Hell." Clary said, but I could see her resolve weakening.

"Okay, um..why don't we all get going?" Alec asked, looking at Clary warily. Everyday that passed Alec started to look at Clary more and more as a little sister, and Clary would look more and more uncomfortable.

We all walked out and Magnus and Alec walked to one car and the rest of us walked out to the other one.

One hour later Clary, Izzy, Simon, and I had arrived back at the loft with the 'special beverages'. Simon took the box and went in with Izzy.

I turned around and looked at Clary and smirked offering her my arm. She rolled her green eyes, but took it. We walked up the steps to the loft and opened the door. There were a lot of people there already, but more were still trickling in. By the looks of it everyone had attacked the newly brought alcohol and were at the make-shift bar getting drinks, but when Clary and I walked in everyone turned to look at us.

The lie about the double date had worn off long ago and everyone knew that Clary and I were not dating, but were just friends so seeing us together brought back some old suspicions.

Clary sighed and muttered, "I knew this wasn't a good idea." I looked at all the people and glared and they more or less had already turned away. Looking at Clary I asked, "Do you want to get a drink?" Clary looked a little unsure, but nodded.

I walked over and grabbed two beers before walking back to Clary, who was of course being flirted with by some guy. She glanced at me and walked towards me pulling me back towards the guy she was talking to. "Mike, this is Jace, he's my date." Clary said, putting a hand on my arm.

"Date? So, you finally agreed to go on a date with someone?" The guy, Mike, said, looking at me as if he was sizing me up. He was really getting on my nerves. "Yeah she finally decided to go on a date, so maybe you should let her get back to it." I said, gesturing for him to go when he did Clary sighed and took the beer from my hand bringing it to her lips.

After a few minutes we had finished off our beers and were just standing in the corner of the room observing everyone.

"So, what's the deal with Alec and Magnus?" Clary asked, looking at the people in question. Alec was looking frustrated and Magnus was sighing.

"Well Alec is mad at Magnus, because apparently Alec wants to know more about Magnus and who he is but Magnus doesn't want to talk about the past." I said, looking at them. I was a little worried about Alec. Sometimes he would just space out and then come back with a distraught expression.

"Well that is Magnus. Magnus went through a lot and he used to think love would fix that, and then he met Camille. Magnus fell in love with Camille, and no matter what Simon and I told him Magnus believed she was in love with him too. So he ended up telling her everything about his past, and then he found out she was cheating on him. After that he decided he would never tell anyone anything about his past." Clary said, absently as if she was talking to herself and not to me.

"Well do you think he may ever tell him?" I asked, slightly worried about Alec. Clary looked at me and shrugged. "I don't know, but if it was me I wouldn't." Clary said, not looking at me, but at Magnus.

"Why not?" I asked, genuinely curious. Clary looked at me and said, "Because when you start to trust people, you tell them things. Then when you start to tell people things they want to know more, and that's what you do. You tell them more, and once you have told them everything they get bored and then they just leave." She said it with such a matter-of-fact tone that I didn't know what to say.

After a moment of slightly tense silence, a slow song came on. "Would you like to dance?" I asked, turning to face Clary. Clary looked out to all of the couples on the make-shift dance floor a little nervously, but nodded nonetheless.

I grabbed her hand and guided her towards the center of dancing couples. I put my arms around her resting my hands on the bare skin on her lower back. She looked up at me twisting her arms around my neck the way a sunflower might twist towards the sunlight. I pulled her closer molding our bodies against each other and she let her head fall against my chest, and I just stared.

Over the past two months I had fallen in love with Clary whether she knew it or not. I had fallen in love with her temper, her voice, her beauty, her personality, and all of the small quirky things that you only noticed when you spent time with her. Like how she loved old books from antique book stores, the way she scrunched up her nose when she was aggravated, how she was obsessed with the X-Men movies and comics, the way she loved to sing at the most random times. I fell in love with all of her.

"Clary." I whispered, and she looked up at me with those beautiful jewel green eyes of hers. "What, Jace?" Clary asked softly, with her eyes half lidded looking up at me.

I looked at her trying to remember what I had wanted to say, but it had fled my mind. Without thinking I ducked my head and pressed my lips to hers. Clary gasped quietly into my mouth, surprised. After a moment of stilled shock Clary kissed me back. Our lips moving against each other's softly. I traced my tongue along her bottom lip silently asking for entrance which she granted. A few moments later we broke apart gasping for air.

Clary looked up at me shocked and...scared? I had seen Clary with many different emotions, but fear was never one of them.

Clary glanced around the room at all the faces who seemed to be staring at us. Magnus and Simon were staring at Clary, and Izzy and Alec were glancing between the two of us. Clary looked at me one last time before rushing towards the front door, and down the steps and I tried to follow. Magnus and Simon stopped me at the door.

"Look you and Simon go and find Clary while Izzy, Alec, and I get rid of everyone, but do me a favor. If she says to leave her alone just do it." Magnus said, and I nodded not really listening to what he was saying. I really just needed to find Clary.

Magnus let me pass and I ran out the door with Simon following. We ran for about a block till we found Clary sitting on the steps of book store holding her red heels in her hand her cheeks pink from alcohol and the cold. She was looking at the ground, and if she heard us approaching she didn't show it.

"Give me a minute to talk to her." I said, quietly to Simon but looking at Clary. He nodded reluctantly and with one last glance at Clary he turned and walked a few feet down the block.

"Clary?" I said, walking toward her. She didn't look up, she just sat there looking at the ground like a statue. "Clary, what happened?" I asked.

"Nothing happened. You need to go. I'll talk to you Monday at school." Clary said, her voice hollow and lifeless. "Are you going back home? I'll walk with you." I offered, but she shook her head.

"I'm not going home. I might go and meet Jordan and the guys at the gym. I promise I will talk to you Monday. We can meet in the courtyard before first block." Clary said, and slipped on her shoes and started to walk away. I stopped her. "Clary, what happened to you?" I asked, my breathing harsh.

Clary looked at me and said one simple word. "Everything." After that she turned and walked away.

Simon came back and asked, "Well?" But I just shook my head and watched her go wondering what she would happen on Monday.

**Well that was interesting...Hmm...What do you think will happen next?**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**So is anyone else ready for the upcoming drama? I am.**

**R&amp;R **

**Bye!:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Jace's POV**

"Alec, Izzy! Hurry up!" I said, pacing in front of the front door anxiously. Alec and Izzy came strolling down the stairs at the speed of snails. Seriously? Do they have any respect for? I need to be at school now. Like right now.

"What's the hurry?" Izzy asked. "There is no hurry," I snapped, walking towards the car and getting in, "I just really want to get to school already, and you know. Learn stuff." I said, absently.

Alec pulled out of the driveway and sighed. "Jace, is this about Clary and what happened Friday night?"Alec asked, glancing at him with concern. I glared at him. "No this is not about Clary. Why would this have anything to do with Clary?" I said, my voice trying to stay angry, but I was to nervous. I realized for a shocked moment that this was probably the first time I had been scared of what a girl might say to me. I didn't like it.

"Jace, what's going on?" Izzy asked, from the back seat. I sighed and looked at her in the mirror. "Friday when I went to find Clary, she said we could talk Monday before first block, and I'm...nervous." I said, tentatively.

"You love her." Alec said, surprisingly. "Don't looked shocked Jace. It wasn't too hard to figure out. Your eyes practically follow her anytime she is in the room. I want you to know I like Clary a lot. She's kind of like an annoying little sister, but if I'm being honest I don't like the idea of you being with her."

"Why not?" I asked, confused by whether I should be offended or not.

"Look, Jace. I know you, and I know your a great person. But I also know your history with girls, and its not a good one. Honestly, I don't think you're ready to be with someone like Clary." Alec said, looking at the road.

"What do you mean 'someone like Clary.'?" I asked, defensively. Alec looked hesitant, but responded anyway. "Clary is broken. I can see it in her eyes she has that look. She has the same look you did when you first came to live with us after your parents died. And I don't think you can be with her when she is like that. It took years for you to trust us, but Clary she doesn't trust anyone. I think that if you two were together that it would make it worse."

"You think I would hurt Clary." I said, toneless. Alec looked like he wanted to respond, but it was too late. We had arrived at school.

I jumped out of the car before it was even completely stopped, and walked inside the building. I walked down the hallways until I found the entry doors to the courtyard.

I looked around for a familiar flash of fiery red hair. The courtyard was empty and overgrown. The grass had grown to tall and the stone benches were cracked a falling apart with leaves enveloping the benches and picnic tables.

I sighed and walked back inside the school. I went to the Art room, Library, and the gym. No Clary. The late bell rung and I went to Music hoping she would be there. She wasn't. Izzy and Alec were sitting in the back with Simon and Magnus, laughing. I went and sat down next to them. I was about to ask if Magnus or Simon knew where Clary was when Ms. Nel started talking about the concert this Thursday. I sighed knowing I wouldn't get to talk to either of them until after class.

The bell rang and we all stood up. I tried to talk to Magnus, but he was to busy talking to Alec. It was finally enough for me.

"Magnus!" I said, slamming his locker shut. Alec jumped and Simon and Izzy looked surprised, but Magnus, who was always perfectly composed, turned toward me slowly and raised a single glittering eyebrow. "What?" He asked, annoyed.

"Have either you or Simon seen Clary today?" I asked, trying to lash out. "Clary?" Simon asked, confused. "Yes, Clary. You know short, feisty, bright fire red hair, bad temper." I said.

"Clary left a note this morning saying she was going to ride her motorcycle to school, because she was behind on an art 's why she wasn't in Music." Magnus said, lazily.

"I looked in the art room before first block. She's not there." I said, aggravated and confused at why she hadn't shown up to talk to me. "Look I'll call-" Simon froze, looking at his phone with an expression of absolute horror. Izzy leaned over his shoulder to look at his phone. "Simon, what's wrong?" Magnus asked, standing up straighter.

Simon handed Magnus the phone wordlessly. Magnus took it and looked at it confused. "Wha-?" Magnus started, but was cutoff.

"The date. Look at the date." Simon said, his voice hollow. Magnus paled, and grabbed his backpack walking towards the front doors of the school with Simon at his heels. Izzy, Alec, and I shared a glance before we followed.

"Magnus? What is going on? Where are you going?"Alec asked, looking at his boyfriend in confusion. "Nothing." Magnus said, his voice firm.

"What do you mean 'nothing'? Something is clearly wrong." I said, looking between Simon and Magnus. "Is it Clary?"

Magnus and Simon looked at us. "Look this is none of your business. Now go back inside, we have to go." Magnus said, not noticing the hurt on Alec's face and the rage on Izzy's.

"Clary is our friend too. We have a right to know what is going on with her." Izzy yelled, her black eyes flashing. Simon looked over at her reluctantly. "No you don't." Magnus said, and got in the car with Simon. I opened the door and sat in the back seat. "I'm not moving, so either you drive or we can sit here all day." I said, and Magnus glared, but started the car.

Simon put his head out the door and said, "You two stay here." I knew they were going to follow us, but decided not to mention this to Simon of Magnus.

"Do you think she's there?" Simon asked, in a hushed voice. "Yes. If Clary's anywhere that's where she would go." Magnus said, quietly.

"Damn it! How the hell could we forget!?" Magnus shouted, hitting the wheel of the car. "What did you forget? Where are we going?" Magnus and Simon looked at me, but didn't say anything.

"Do you think she has it?" Magnus asked, looking worriedly at Simon. "I hope not, but you know that she probably does." Simon said, looking at the road.

After a while the asphalt turned into a dirt road and we came upon a sign 'Three Arrows Farm'. We turned into a driveway of a huge three story white farmhouse.

"Where are we? Whose house it this?" I asked, getting out of the car. "This is Clary's house." Magnus said, grimly. We turned around when we heard another car pull up, and we saw Izzy and Alec get out of the car both glaring.

"Did you really think we wouldn't follow you?" Izzy asked, glaring at Simon. "Okay, I guess since you two are here now we can't get rid of you. Let's just see if Clary is here. Look for her bike." Magnus said, clearly not happy that any of us was here except for Simon.

"Her bike is over there on the ground."Alec said, confused. He was right to be confused. Clary loved that bike. She treated it like it was a baby so seeing it scratched up laying on the ground was a bit concerning.

"Okay, when we go in I want everyone to stay behind me or Simon. Clary could be...dangerous." Magnus said, glancing toward the door in dread.

"What do you mean she might be dangerous?" Alec asked, looking incredulously from Magnus to Simon to the house.

"She has a gun." Simon said.

"A gun? Why would she have a gun? And if she does have a gun, why would she use it on us?" Izzy asked, looking at Simon and Magnus like they were crazy.

Magnus looked at us, before walking to the door it was open a little. He pushed the door open all the way revealing a large spacious living room. It was empty. Magnus walked down a hallway that led to a small library and a study. We finally found Clary in the kitchen.

She was sitting at a small table that had an empty bottle of vodka on it wearing a pair of short jean cutoffs and a black flannel shirt open revealing a grey lace bra. She was staring down at a hand gun that was engraved with black stars and a few words in swirling black words.

"Magnus, Simon. Why are you here?" Clary asked, her voice quiet, soft, and hollow. She looked up an stood up when she saw the rest of us. I glanced down and noticed her arm was enveloped in blood with her upper forearm wrapped in gauze.

I glanced over and saw Magnus looking at her arm too with an anguished expression.

"Clary you promised. You promised you wouldn't do this to yourself anymore!" Magnus yelled. "Well guess what, Magnus! I lied!" Clary yelled back.

"Clary, why didn't you tell us where you was going? We agreed that we would battle this day out at home from now on. You know you can ask us for help." Simon said, taking a step towards Clary, who stepped back.

"I do not deserve help!" Clary said, her voice deadly and filled with rage. "Clary you need to let go of the anger!" Magnus yelled, back trying to reason with her.

"No! Because through everything the anger is the only thing that has always been there for me! It was there through the abuse, and the yelling, and the pain, and the grief." Clary yelled, her pale face flushed with anger and alcohol.

"Clary, you know that what happened was not your fault." Simon said.

"You don't get it! It was my fault! The gun was pointed at me! At me! The gun was pointed at me, but Jonathan pushed me out of the way! He was killed by a bullet that was meant for me! For me! I should be dead! Not him! He never deserved that! He is the one that should be alive living his life! I took that from him!" Clary yelled.

"Clary, I think it's time you tell them what happened." Magnus said, his voice stern and authoritative motioning toward Izzy, Alec, and I who were all confused and worried. Clary looked at him long and hard and said, "Really? Why the fuck should I, Magnus? When are you tell Alec about what happened to you?" Clary glared at all of us and walked upstairs leaving the gun on the table.

Magnus sighed and turned around. He grabbed the gun and put it in a wooden box. "Look guys you need to go. Simon and I can handle Clary. She'll be fine." Magnus said, not looking at any of us.

"I'm not leaving." I said, and Alec and Izzy nodded in agreement. Magnus, who apparently knew he wasn't going to convince us said, "Fine. You can stay, but if you plan on staying the night we need to go back to the city and grab some stuff. So who is going to stay?" Everyone raised their hands.

"Okay, but someone needs to stay here and watch Clary." Magnus said, and looked at me expectantly. "I'll do it." I said, nodding and Magnus just looked at me like he already knew I would say that.

They left and I hesitantly walked upstairs. Clary was sitting on the floor in bedroom that looked a lot like the one she had at the loft. She looked up when I came in. I looked at her arm and went into the bathroom to get some wet paper towels and rubbing alcohol. When I came back in I sat on the floor in front of Clary and cleaned the blood off her arm and replaced the bandages.

"Jace?" Clary whispered, and I looked up to something I never thought I would see. Clary, who was always strong, and always expressionless, was crying the tears streaming from her eyes down her face. She doubled over with silent sobs that racked her body. It was the silent kind of crying that came to people who had taught themselves how to cry with out making a sound.

I reached for her and pulled her to my chest letting her tears soak through my shirt. She kept muttering different things like 'I'm sorry.', 'Jace', 'Magnus', 'Simon', 'Mom', 'Dad', 'Luke', and 'Jonathan'.

After about thirty minutes Clary had calmed down and was leaning her head on my chest. Clary looked up at me her eyes rimmed with red and asked, "Do you want to know what happened?" I was about to answer that she didn't have to tell me, but she kept talking.

"You know those families you see on T.V. that are just so perfect, and when you see them you just say that there are no perfect families." Clary looked backed up at me waiting for my answer, and I nodded.

"Well my family was like that. My family was perfect. We lived in a manor house in a small European country called Idris. Me, my mom, my dad, and my older brother Jonathan. My mom, Jocelyn Fairchild, and my dad, Valentine Morgenstern met in high school. They fell in love hard and fast. They got married when my mom was 18 and my dad was 19. My mom was pregnant with my older brother by the time she was 19. She had me two years later.

"We were happy. My mom and my dad were happy and in love. Jonathan and I took care of each other, and my parents' best friend Luke came over all the time. My parents' were famous in Idris. My dad owned a huge company and my mom was an artist.

"When I was 5-years-old my dad started to teach me and my brother how to fight. He said it was a good way to get rid of my anger. When I was 9 my family moved here and my father retired. He was a billionaire by that time. A few months later Luke, who we called Uncle Luke, moved there too saying he didn't want to be away from us. I met Magnus at school. He lived in a foster home near by.

"My mom traveled a lot for art conventions, or well that's what she said. One weekend when my mom had said she had a convention we went to visit Luke. We didn't call ahead, because we wanted to surprise him. The door was unlocked, so we went upstairs and knocked on his bedroom door. No one answered. We opened the door to find him and my mother having sex. I was 9.

"My dad stood there, and I will never forget the look on his face. Betrayal and pain. Jonathan grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. He held me while I cried and while my parents and Luke yelled. My dad took us home and for two weeks we didn't see or hear from my mom and my dad was like a zombie. Then the divorce papers came, and that was it. My dad died that day. He didn't die really, but all of the good in him died. Before my mom and my dad met, my dad was a bad person. When he met my mom he became a good person. He worked on himself, so he could be a good person for her. When she left she took that goodness with her. She took his ability to love away.

"He became an alcoholic. He was barely ever sober and when he was he couldn't remember anything he had done when he was drunk. He beat me. He never realized he was doing it. When he looked at me he saw my mother. He saw his one true love, who stabbed him in the back, and cheated on him with his best friend.

"Before everything happened he would tell me that one day I would fall in love and he would meet the boy who I fell love with. He said that he would make sure that boy never hurt me, and if the boy didn't hurt me then one day the boy would come over and ask for my dad's permission to marry him. And my dad said that no one would ever be good enough for me, but that maybe if one day a boy loved me enough he would give the boy his permission. When my dad lost faith in love, I cried and Jon said that since Dad had lost faith in love then he would be the one that would approved of the boy I would marry and that he would be the one that walked me down the isle.

"Anyway when my brother tried to protect me, Valentine hit him too. One day he broke his jaw trying to help me. After that I told him that if he got hurt one more time trying to protect me that I would commit suicide. He believed me, because around that time I was serverly depressed. I didn't talk to anyone but him.

"When I was 12 the police came by. My mom and Luke died in a plane crash. After the officer left, Valentine was angry. He saw me and he went and grabbed a gun. He pointed it at my head. My brother tried to stop him, but I told him no. Valentine pulled the trigger, but he didn't shoot me. Jonathan pushed me out of the way, and he took the bullet that was meant for me. He died one minute later. When Valentine heard the gun shot his face changed and he looked at the gun with confusion. He was my dad again. I could see it in his eyes. Then he saw Jonathan and he broke down and he held his lifeless body. Then he looked at me and he cried when he saw the bruises. The bruises he gave me. He pulled me to him and kissed my forehead and said he was sorry. Then before I could do anything he grabbed the gun, and he killed himself. That was about 6 years ago.

"Someone heard the shots and came over to see what was going on. They found me sitting in a puddle of my father's and my brother's blood holding a Harry Potter book that my brother used to read to me and my father's family ring. The police came an hour later and took me in for questioning.

"Then two days later a lawyer came and told me that I had inherited everything that belonged to my mother, father, and Luke. So I inherited two billion dollars and my family's house from my parents and this place from Luke, but I sold my family's house. It held to many memories. Later I was transferred to the orphanage where Magnus lived. We met Simon living in the a old hotel. He went to our school, but we didn't have any classes together. One day I decided I wanted to get tattoos. I already showed you both of them, but now I'm going to tell you why I got them and what they mean. I got my last name tattoed on my back to remind me of who I am and who my family was. The four stars on the back of my neck, they represent the people I lost. Mom, Dad, Luke, and Jonathan. All the people I loved and lost.

"What should I tell you next? Oh, yeah. When I turned 15 I was so drunk that I passed out on the street. Jordan, Raphael, and Bat found me and took me to the gym. That's when I became really invested in fighting I changed my training time from one hour to three.

"Then that same year, I was drunk again and I went back to the foster home and went to my room that I shared with Magnus. Magnus and I shared the room with only each other, because we both got into too many fights. When I got into bed I heard the door open, and I thought it was Magnus. It wasn't. It was another older boy who lived in the house. He climbed into my bed and tried to rape me. I was too drunk to fight back. If it wasn't for Magnus, he would have. Magnus came in, saw what was happening, and pulled the boy off of me.

"The next day Simon, Magnus, and I went to talk to my social worker. We bribed her into letting us live on our own, and to keep quiet about Simon. She agreed and we bought the loft, and I hired a house keeper to take care of this house. She comes her once the week and does laundry, vacuum, and dusts. Anyway that's it. Ever since I was 16 I have lived with Simon and Magnus, and I agreed to never love anyone again." Clary said all of this quietly crying. And it hurt to watch her hurt.

"Clary, what did Magnus mean when he said you promised you wouldn't do this anymore?" I asked, looking at Clary as she glanced down at her arm. "After I lost Jonathan I felt so alone, and I became even more depressed. I started cutting my self, and year after all of their deaths I even tried to commit suicide. Simon found me and stopped me, so ever since then Magnus and Simon have skipped school with me on this date and they would watch me. This year they forgot, so I came here. I tried to almost committed suicide again today, but I couldn't. I couldn't do that, because after I cut myself the first time I kept seeing Jonathan's face and...yours." Clary said, looking at me.

"Mine?" I asked, meeting her sad eyes with my shocked ones. "Do you remember the first time we saw each other?" Clary asked. "Yeah, at school." I said, but Clary shook her head.

"No, I meant the coffee shop. I saw you and I knew you saw me, but I didn't talk to you. I sat there and I drew a picture. The picture was of you. That was the first time in years that I used a color other than black to draw a picture. You made me start seeing color in the world again." Clary said, quietly.

"If you saw me, why didn't you mention it at school?" I asked, confused.

"Remember how you thought I hated you when we first talked to each other? I never hated you. I hated that I couldn't hate you. I had spent so many years pushing everyone, but Magnus and Simon away. So many years building up wall around myself. I couldn't push you or Izzy or Alec away, and I hated that. So when Magnus asked if the three of you could hang out with us I said yes, and then we became friends." Clary said, and before I could stop myself I said, "I don't want to be friends."

Clary looked at me shocked and maybe a little hurt. "Why?" She asked. "Because I'm in love with you." I said, a little to fast and Clary froze.

"No, you can't be." Clary whispered, pushing me away from her. "Why not? You said-" I started, but Clary cut me off. "Jace, you can't love me." Clary said, fear creeping into her voice. "But I do. I do love you." I said, trying to grab her hand.

"You don't get it. You cannot love me. Do you know one of the reasons I agreed to be friends with you?" Clary asked, her eyes starting to shine and I shook my head no. "When I agreed to be your friend it was because I knew that even though I might fall in love with you, that no one like you would ever love someone like you. That's why you can't love me."

"Clary, I love you." I said, again trying to convince her. "No, Jace! Do not love me! There are so many more girls that would be better for you. You could have any girl you want, so do not waste that on me."

"Clary, if I can't have you then no one else matters." I said, my voice taking on an anguished tone. "Jace, just try to pretend-" Clary started, as tears started to fall from her eyes but I cut her off. "There is no pretending. I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I will love you then."

"Then we can't see each other anymore. I can't do that anymore now that I know, so this is it we can't be friends. In fact, we can't do the songs together in the concert. I'll just do my solo songs and you can do yours." Clary said, still crying, but no longer looking at me.

I walked to the door, and turned around to look at Clary and said one more thing to her. "Clary, I'm not giving up on you. Ever."

I walked down stair to see the shocked faces of Izzy, Alec, Simon, and Magnus. "How much did you hear?" I asked, looking at the four of them. "Not a lot." Simon said, shaking his head.

"Look guys, I think it would be better if I left, but Alec, Izzy you two stay. I'll be fine." I said, and began to walk to the car. Magnus caught me at the door. "Jace, wait. I know what happened between you and Clary, but don't give up on her. You can't. She loves you, I can see it. I know it may not look like it, but I promise she does. She's just afraid of getting hurt again. All you have to do is convince her."

"Magnus, Clary doesn't love me. She just made that clear." I said, trying to smash the hope that was blossoming inside me. "I know she told you what happened. If she didn't love you she wouldn't have told you. Remember that, and don't give up on her. She needs you." Magnus said, and turned around and walked inside.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TMI OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**BTA! SO MUCH DRAMA! BY THE WAY I KNOW SOME OF CLARY'S STORY SOUNDS A BIT OUT OF ORDER, BUT I PUT IT THAT WAY BECAUSE SHE WAS DRUNK AND DEPRESSED AND ALL OF HER THOUGHTS WERE OUT OF ORDER.**

**I'M REALLY SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKED. I'M NOT REALLY SURE HOW I FEEL ABOUT IT YET. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT THOUGH!**

**ALSO, SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

**I THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE CONCERT.**

**R&amp;R**

**BYE!:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Magnus' POV**

I watched Jace drive away aggravated. Why does she always do this? Pushing people away, hurting the people who love her, hurting herself, but Jace is different, I can tell. I can see the internal war in her eyes as she grows closer to him. He has to be different. For her sake as well as his.

I open the door to find Alec and Isabelle sitting awkwardly on a couch. I slumped into the couch beside Alec and slid my finger through his.

"Where's Simon?" I asked, noticing he wasn't in the room. Izzy looked at me and pointed upstairs. "With Clary." She said, worriedly.

**Simon's POV**

I pushed Clary's door open and saw Clary with tears running down her face sitting on the floor holding a binder of newspaper articles, photos, and drawings from before and after her parents split up.

I went and sat on the bed next to her to see what she was looking at. There was a picture of her when she was five with her fiery red hair flowing down her back wearing a flowing white dress. Her emerald green eyes sparkled and her mouth was pulled into a small innocent smile. She looked happy and innocent as if nothing bad would ever happen to her.

Beside the picture was newspaper article with another picture, but this time Clary was standing in a cemetery wearing a dress similar to the one in the other picture but this time it was black and she was 12. This time her face was downcast with her hair billowing around her. There was a bruise blossoming on her the side of her throat.

"Where did this picture come from?" I asked, looking at the picture of her wearing a black dress. Clary looked at me her eyes bloodshot from alcohol and crying. "Um...there were these reporters that came here from Idris when they heard about the...deaths. So they came here and took a few pictures of me, they wanted to take pictures of the daughter of Valentine and Jocelyn Morgenstern, the sister of Jonathan Morgenstern, and the family friend of Lucian Graymark."

I felt a surge of anger towards the reporters who took this picture, but squashed it. Right now that didn't matter. What mattered was that Clary was unhappy.

"Clary, what happened with Jace?" I asked, running my hands through her tangled hair. Clary's breath hitched in her throat when I said his name and more tears ran down her face. It was a few minutes before she would talk.

"I screwed up. I fell in love with him, and he thinks he loves me. He thinks he loves me, but he can't. I can't let him love me. Nobody can love me." Clary said, with so much determination, so much anger, and so much hate. Hate for herself.

"Clary he doesn't _think _he loves you. He actually loves you. He loves you so much. You just don't see it. You never have been able to do that you know, you have never been able to see the love others have for you." I said, thinking back on something.

Clary looked at me. "What do you mean?" She asked, her voice drunk with alcohol and tears. "A few months after we met when we was 13 I realized that I was in love with you. I never told you, because I know how you are about love. I finally realized when we was 16 that you would never love me back. Never that way, and at first I wasn't okay with it. Then we met Alec, Isabelle, and Jace and I noticed how Jace looked at you and how you looked at Jace. At first I thought Jace was going to try to use you, but after a while I finally realized that he loved you. And by that time I had fallen in love with Isabelle." I said, looking at Clary as I spoke. Even when she was drunk I couldn't tell how she felt.

"You was in love with me." Clary said, quietly. It wasn't a question though. I nodded. "Simon, you deserved to love someone so much better than I was, and I know I have bad feeling about love but I'm glad that you love Izzy." Clary said, her voice strained with pain and hurt.

"Clary, you will always be my first love, and I want you to know I was never angry with you. I knew that I couldn't push you into loving me. You still had so much to deal with back then, and you still do. But I think you should let Jace in, I think he can help you." I said, but Clary was shaking her head.

"I can't do that. I can't do that to him. I already told him to much. I let him get to close to me. I let all of them get to close to me. Alec, Izzy, Jace. I never should have spoken to any of them. Now I dragged them into this mess." Clary said, dejected and defeated.

"Clary, why don't you want to be loved?" I whispered, tugging a lock of curly red hair. Clary was silent. I stayed for a few more minutes, before I gave up and walked towards the door. I was just about to shut it when I stopped by a voice.

"Simon, I do want to be loved. I just don't think I deserve it." Clary said, quietly looking up at me her eyes looked like shattered glass.

I looked back at her. "Clary, you deserve to be loved more than you know."

**Clary's POV**

I watched as Simon left, and my heart clenched inside my chest. Simon deserved to be loved by someone who could make him happy. I would never be able to love him, and I would never be able to make him happy.

But maybe...maybe I could try to make Jace happy. If I can't though maybe he would at least know the truth. Know how I feel. I reached in the drawer beside the bed and pulled a picture out of the drawer.

It was the picture I drew of Jace the first time I saw him siting in that damned coffee shop. He was wearing his favorite leather jacket, and a white v-neck. I remember I was wearing Jonathan's old baseball cap that was engraved and the Morgenstern ring that belonged to my dad. I took my dad's ring off and looked at it remembering.

**_The preacher was talking in the background, but I couldn't hear anything he was saying. All I could do was look at the four coffins that belonged to the four people I loved most in the world._**

**_My new social worker was standing off to the side looking annoyed and talking on the phone. I hated her. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked up. It was Magnus. He looked strange. He had no glitter on him except for the glittery black eyeliner. I didn't smile at him._**

**_The preacher stopped talking and looked at me. I had asked the funeral home to have the cofins open. I walked up to Luke's coffin. I couldn't call him Uncle Luke after what he did._**

**_"Luke. I will never forgive you for what you did to my family, but I still love you. You will always be the man who taught me how to ride my bike. You will always be the man who pushed me on the swings when you took me to the park. You will always hold a place in my heart." I said, placing the blade, my dad had given him when they became friends, into his hand._**

**_I stepped to the coffin next to his. My mom's. "Mom. I can't help, but blame you for all of this. I can't help but blame you for all of this. You hurt Dad, and you left Jonathan and I. Don't you think that if you had never cheated on Dad that he would have never started drinking? That he would never have started hurting me? If you had never cheated on Dad, you and Luke probably wouldn't have been on that plane. Jonathan never would have died. Luke was Dad's best friend, but you was the person Dad loved most in the world. You betrayed him, you hurt him, and for that I hate you. But I love you too, and I wish you was still here. I wish that you could hug me right now, and tell me that it's all going to be okay even if it isn't. I wish you could answer all of my questions. I love you, Mom, but I hate you too. Here, I brought you something. I hope that wherever you are that you will still be able to draw." I put the sketch book and the her favorite colored pencils in her cofin._**

**_I held my breath and walked over to see my father. Tears ran down my face when I saw him. "Daddy. I loved you so much. I know that you were sorry for what happened, and I know that the man who gave me those bruises was not you. He was not my dad. My dad is the man that taught me how to fight, the man who made my heart shaped pancakes on my birthday, the man that told me he loved me and put me on his shoulders so I could feel tall. That man is the man I will always remember as my dad. I will always hate the man that took my brother away from me, but I know that he was not the man who killed himself after he did it. I love you, Dad. Um, the police found this in your room. I read the note from you and mom that said you was going to give me the ring when I turned 16." I took the Morgenstern ring off his finger, and put it in my pocket. Then I pulled the smaller Morgenstern ring that was supposed to be my 16th birthday present out of my pocket and placed it in his hand._**

**_I looked at the next coffin my the tears spilling over my eyes. I looked inside the coffin. Jonathan. My big brother. "Jonathan, Jon. I hope you know that if you was alive right now, I would punch you in the face. I told you to stop protecting me, but you never could stop. I know you loved me the most out of everyone I know. I love you so much, Jonathan. You was always there for me, always. I wish you was with me. You was good at making me stop crying. But your gone now, and now I am completely alone. I have no one left, and I can't help but thinking who is going to walk me down the isle? Who is going to scare the boys I date? Now that you and Dad are gone, I don't have anyone to do that for me. I'm never going to be able to fall in love with someone, because how will I ever know if you like him? I love you, Jonathan. I brought you a book. I hope Harry Potter is okay. I brought the first one, because I know that one was you favorite. And I hope you don't mind, but I took you baseball cap. I love you, Jon." I put the book inside the coffin, and ran. _**

**_I ran away from the bodies of my family, I ran away from my new social worker, I ran away from Magnus' pitying eyes. I ran and ran until I collapsed on a gravestone of some faceless person. I curled up in a ball holding my dad's ring. All the memories, good and bad, flashed behind my eyelids. My mom, dad, Luke, and Jonathan._**

I looked at the picture of Jace wondering if Jonathan would have liked Jace. I would never know.

Maybe Simon was right. Maybe I should let Jace in, but first I had to figure out how to say goodbye to my family. I had to figure out how to let go of the anger that had been there for so long. I had to figure out how to let Jace in.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI OR THE CHARACTERS**

**I KNOW THAT SOME PEOPLE GOT AN EMAIL EARLIER SAYING I UPDATED, AND IT WAS A CHAPTER YOU HAD ALREADY READ. THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT THAT HAPPENED AFTER I ACCIDENTLY DELETED, SO THEN I HAD TO UPLOAD IT AGAIN.**

**ALSO, I AM SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES THAT MAY BE IN THIS CHAPTER. **

**I KNOW I SAID THAT THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE CONCERT CHAPTER, BUT IT FELT TO SOON. I THINK THAT MIGHT BE NEXT, THOUGH.**

**R&amp;R **

**BYE!:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Jace's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling, and stared. I heard the door to my room open, and groaned loudly. "Alec, go away." I said, annoyed when I didn't hear him leave. I sat up and looked towards the door. "Ale- Max? What are you doing here?" I asked, confused that my little brother was standing in my room. He ran towards me and jumped onto the bed.

"Jace! Are you surprised?" Max asked, pushing his glassing up. I laughed and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, I'm surprised. When did you get back? Where's Mom and Dad?" I asked, looking at Max closer.

His dark brown hair had darkened a few shades looking almost black. He had also gotten a bit taller. I realized with surprise that he was starting to look like Alec.

"We got in this morning. Mom and Dad is downstairs. Alec told them to leave you alone, because you was upset or something like that. Are you upset?" Max asked, looking at me with concern that was strange for a nine year old.

"Um...yeah. A little bit." I said, looking at Max and thinking of Clary's green eyes. "Is your heart cracked?" Max asked, looking at my sadly.

"Is my heart cracked? Where did you hear that?" I asked, laughing at my little brother's choice of words. "Izzy. Last time I was home I went in her room and she was watching a movie and the lady in it was crying. When I asked Izzy why, she said that the lady's heart was cracked. So, is your heart cracked?" Max rambled.

"Maybe a little." I said, offering Max a small smile. Max was a good kid, and he was good at listening too and keeping secrets.

"Is it the pretty girl that came to lunch and ran away last time I was home?" Max asked, and I thought about that day and how Clary ran and ran. That's what she did. That's how she dealt with life. She just kept running and she didn't look back.

"Yeah, Max. Clary and I had a fight." I said, and Max looked upset then his eyes widened. "Oh! Dang it! Alec told me to tell you to get ready for school."

I looked at the clock, and jumped out of bed. "Shit. I'm going to be late." I pulled a t-shirt on and grabbed a pair of jeans and shoes.

"Come on, Max. Let's go down stairs." I said, grabbing my books, and a jacket.

We walked down the stairs with Max rambling on about the trip. We walked into the kitchen where Mayrse, Robert, Alec, Izzy, and...Simon and Magnus. I looked at Magnus and Simon questioningly. "Where's Clary?" I asked, partially worried.

Simon and Magnus both looked uncomfortable. "She went to school early, she said she had something to do." Magnus said, and even though I knew she wouldn't be here I felt disappointed.

Mom and Dad finally seemed to realize that I was in the room. "Jace." Mayrse said, coming towards me and giving me hug. I hugged her back awkwardly. In our family hugs did not come often usually only when people died. She let me go and I turned towards Alec.

"Jace. Come on we're going to be late for school." Alec said, irritation in his voice.

We all walked outside and got in Alec's car. I sat with Simon and Izzy in the back seat in a very awkward silence. After the first five minutes it was finally getting on my nerves. "So, is anyone going to say anything, or are we just going to sit here in silence. Someone could at least turn on some music." I said, exasperated.

"Jace..." Izzy sighed. "What?" I asked. "Are you okay?" She asked, with sisterly concern. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I said, my voice laced with sarcasm.

"You know with everything that happened with...Clary." I looked at Izzy. "What about it? So, Clary decided that we shouldn't be friends any more, what's the big deal?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"You're in love with her." Alec said, quietly. "That's the big deal."

I didn't say anything, but stayed silent. Soon enough the school was in front of us. I got out of the car and noticed a very familiar motorcycle. With a very familiar person getting off of it. Clary turned around and our eyes locked. Clary looked away and grabbed her backpack and the black ball cap that I now know belonged to her older brother. Jonathan.

She glanced at me one last time before pulling her hat on her head and practically running into the school. I sighed and walked into the building. This day couldn't be over soon enough.

It was lunch, and I still hadn't seen Clary. She didn't show up in class and every time I saw her in the hall she would turn the other way.

I met Magnus, Alec, Izzy, and Simon at the table and sat down. "So, where's Clary? Is she avoiding everyone, or is it just me?" I asked, my voice void of emotion. I wasn't angry and I wasn't sad. I was just empty.

I saw Magnus looking at someone, and turned around. It was Clary. Her head was down and fiery red hair was covering her face. She looked up and saw us. She looked at all of us and her eyes came and rested on me. Her eyes lingered on me before she turned away and sat down at an empty table. She pulled out two notebooks and started writing furiously. Every few minutes she would switch notebooks.

Sebastian walked up to her, but when she looked up he seemed to realize that today was not the day to mess with her.

I turned around and faced the others. Simon looked at me. "She's not just avoiding you. She hasn't talked to anybody since then. She just writes in those notebooks."

"I love Clary, but seriously what is her problem? It's like she can't love anybody." Izzy said, anger in her voice. Magnus sent a killing look in her direction. "Izzy. I know that your mad at Clary for hurting someone in your family, but Clary has been through a lot." Simon said, trying to make peace between the people he loved.

I tried to listen to them talk, but I was thinking about something Clary had told me.

_"When my dad lost faith in love, I cried and Jon said that since Dad had gave up on love then he would be the one that would meet the boy I would marry and that he would be the one that walked me down the isle."_

_..._

_"Jonathan pushed me out of the way, and he took the bullet that was meant for me. He died one minute later."_

_..._

_"All the people I loved and lost."_

_..._

_"I agreed to never love anyone again."_

Clary could love. She just wouldn't, because her brother wasn't here and he promised her to walk her down the isle, scare boys away from her, he promised to be there when she fell in love. When she lost him she didn't want to be in love with anyone, because he wasn't there with her.

I looked up at Magnus. "Can I talk to you? Alone?" I asked. He looked at me questioningly, but nodded nonetheless.

**Time skip (After School At the Lightwood's)**

**Jace's POV**

I walked downstairs and went to the kitchen where Mayrse was. "Hey, umm...Mom. I'm going out." I said, awkwardly. I wasn't used to her being home. I was used to Alec being the only parent figure in my life.

"Where are you going?" Mayrse asked, not looking up from the vegetables she was chopping. "I'm going to the bookstore." I said, not caring about how I was lying. Mayrse turned and looked at me before nodding and sending me off.

I got in the car and punched in the directions, Magnus gave me earlier, into the GPS. I drove passing by building for a while until I finally reached the outer edges of Manhattan where the cemeteries are.

I got out of the car and looked up at the sign that hung above the cemetery gate. _The Silent City_. Perfect name for a cemetery.

I pushed the gate open and started walking up the hill, looking at the head stones as I walked. I zipped my jacket up against the icy wind. At the top of a hill I finally found what or who I was looking for.

I looked at the four graves. _Luke Garroway. Jocelyn Fairchild-Morgenstern. Valentine Morgenstern. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern._

I looked at each head stone reading the dedications. I knelled down beside Jonathan's grave and just stared for a moment trying to think.

"Umm...Hey, Jonathan. I don't know if you are listening, but I need to talk to you.

"My name is Jace Herondale, and I know your sister. Clary. We go to school together. Anyway she told me about you. She told me about you, and your mom, and your dad, and Luke. She loved you all so much, but she loved you the most. When she lost you, she broke. Her heart broke, so she put up wall around it so no one else could hurt her. But what she didn't know was that even though she didn't want to love anyone that didn't mean that people didn't love her.

"I came here today to tell you that I am in love with your sister. She an amazing person. She's beautiful, talented, strong, sarcastic, and brave. I want you to know that I would do anything for her, and that I would never hurt her. I wish I could talk to you, because Clary cared about your opinion more than anyones. So I would like to ask your permission to love Clary, knowing that I will never get an answer.

"I hope that wherever you are that your answering this question with a yes. Um...I guess that's all that I had to say. Goodbye, Jonathan."

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI**

**SORRY THIS IS LATE! I HAD FAMILY PROBLEMS THAT I HAD TO DEAL WITH! AND I KNOW THIS ISN'T THAT GOOD, BUT I HOPE ITS OKAY.**

**ALSO, SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES.**

**R&amp;R**

**BYE!:)**


	21. Chapter 21

Clary's POV

I looked in the mirror, and saw myself and Magnus. He was doing my hair and make-up for the concert tonight. He was also picking out my clothes.

"Clary turn around, so I can do your make-up." Magnus said, grabbing the make-up bag off the table. I spun around in the stool and faced Magnus. He pulled out the eyeliner. I widened my eyes and tried to stay still while he applied it.

"Clary stop flinching. You're going to mess me up." Magnus said, a twinge of annoyance entering his voice. "Well you're pressing to hard." I said, back to him.

"Whatever. I'm done. Do you want any eyeshadow or lipstick?" He asked, rummaging through his bag.

"No, thanks. So, what am I wearing?" I asked, dreading his response. He walked into his closet, and I heard the hangers being rattled around as he looked for some clothes.

He came back out with a white long sleeve shirt, my favorite ripped black skinny jeans, a black lace camisole, and a red pair of converse high tops.

"Okay...What's going on? Usually you would be jumping at a chance to put me in a dress, but all you picked out is some of my regular clothes." I said, befuddled. This could not be Magnus.

"Clary, you're going to be nervous enough with what you are about to do." Magnus said, and I knew he was right.

I nodded and looked away. He walked over and gave me my clothes. "Clary. It's going to be okay. You are going to be okay."

"Magnus, I don't even know if that's possible anymore." I said, looking up at him. "Yes you do, Clary. If you didn't you wouldn't be doing this."

I just looked at him, before nodding and going to change. If tonight worked out my life might change. For better or worse, I didn't know.

Jace's POV

I looked in the mirror and saw myself. Same golden hair, same golden eyes, but I wasn't the same. The first day I moved here I was a cocky player, who didn't care what girl I hurt. Now I was still cocky, but I was in love with a girl who had been hurt too many times.

Izzy walked in and looked at me rolling her eyes. "What the hell did you do to your tie?"

I looked at what I was wearing. Dark gray button up, black jeans, Doc Martins, and a very screwed up tie. Izzy laughed and walked over to me and untied then retied my tie.

"There. You look nice." Izzy said, and I looked down at what she was wearing. A white silk dress that ended at her knees, and black knee high boots.

"You look good, too." I said, and she smiled. She turned and looked at the lyrics on my desk. She picked them up and read them. She smiled sadly, and put them down. "Are you ready to go to the concert?" Izzy asked, and I nodded. We walked into her room to get her bag and I stopped to look at her pictures. There were pictures of us from when we was younger. A few pictures of us in Idris. A picture of when Max was born.

I moved down and looked at the newer photos. Izzy and Simon at the movies. Izzy and Magnus shopping at the mall. Izzy and...Clary at cheer practice. Magnus, Simon, and Clary. Alec and Magnus shopping with Alec looking bored as Magnus was holding up different shades of blue to see which one matched Alec eyes. Then I found some pictures that were a bit surprising.

There were pictures of Clary and I that I had never seen. Clary over my shoulder when we took her to tryouts. Clary and I laughing at lunch. Clary drawing with me looking over her shoulder. Clary and I smiling at each other. And Clary and I...kissing at the game of truth or dare.

We both had our eyes closed and my head was bent and my arms were around her with my hands on her lower back pressing her close. She had one hand tangled in my hair the other grabbing the back of my neck and she was standing on the tips of her toes.

Izzy walked out of her closet and saw what I was looking at. "Oh...I took that when we stayed at the loft. We thought it would be funny, but that was before I realized that you actually liked-loved-her." Izzy said, and I nodded looking back at the picture. "You can have it, but only that one. I plan on using the others for a scrap book or something." She said, and I took the picture and put it in my pocket.

We walked out and met Alec downstairs. "Mom! Dad! We're leaving!" Izzy shouted, and Mayrse walked into the foyer. "Oh, you all look so nice. Your father, Max, and I will come soon after you leave."

She hugged us goodbye and we walked out to the car.

_Jonathan, wish me luck_, I thought, silently.

**Time skip (Towards the end of the concert.)**

**Jace's POV**

I was behind stage now. It was almost time for me to do my last song.

So far had already sung two one with Simon, Alec, and Magnus. The other was a song I had written a long time ago.

I thought back to everyone who had sang. Alec, Izzy, Simon, Magnus, Kaelie, Ben from football, Sebastian, and a lot of other people that I couldn't keep track of. Clary canceled all of the songs she was going to sing and booked to songs that would close out the show. I had tried to find her, but all I saw was a few glimpses of scarlet hair.

Some band named 'Brilliant or Catastrophic' walked off stage and I looked at the Ms. Nel and she motioned me onto the stage. I walked out on the stage and looked at the crowd for a moment. I looked and tried to see if I could find Clary. I saw Mayrse, Robert, Max, Izzy, Simon, Alec, and Magnus, but I couldn't find Clary.

Finally, I found her on the edge of the stage waiting for her turn. I looked at her and she glanced up and saw me. Her eyes widened and she stared back at me. I looked at her one last time and turned back to the audience.

"Okay, well this is my last song of the night. I wrote this song for the broken girl." I said, into the microphone.

Clary's POV

"I wrote this song for the broken girl." Jace said, and my breath caught in my throat as he began to sing.

_Look what he's done to you_  
_It isn't fair_  
_Your light was bright and new_  
_But he didn't care_  
_He took the heart of a little girl_  
_And made it grow up too fast_

Jace sang the first verse to the crowd, but then he turned towards me, and he sang. He looked directly at me and sang.

_Now words like "innocence"_  
_Don't mean a thing_  
_You hear the music play_  
_But you can't sing_  
_Those pictures in your mind_  
_Keep you locked up inside your past_

I felt a tear run down my face, and wiped it away before anyone could see. Jace saw, though. He always did.

_This is a song for the broken girl_  
_The one pushed aside by the cold, cold world_  
_You are_  
_Hear me when I say_  
_You're not the worthless they made you feel_  
_There is a Love they can never steal away_  
_And you don't have to stay the broken girl_

I felt his words go through me, and I wanted to believe them. My heart wanted to believe them so much, but my head told me a different story.

_Those damaged goods you see_  
_In your reflection_  
_Love sees them differently_  
_Love sees perfection_  
_A beautiful display_  
_Of healing on the way tonight_  
_Tonight_

I had stopped thinking I was beautiful a long time ago. When I was little, before everything had happened my dad used to call me beautiful. When he stopped, I had just thought that maybe I wasn't beautiful anymore.

_This is a song for the broken girl_  
_The one pushed aside by the cold, cold world_  
_You are_  
_Hear me when I say_  
_You're not the worthless they made you feel_  
_There is a Love they can never steal away_  
_And you don't have to stay the broken girl_

_Let your tears touch to the ground_  
_Lay your shattered pieces down_  
_And be amazed by how Grace can take a broken girl_  
_And put her back together again_

I felt another tear run down my face again and I reached up to brush it away, but Jace shook his head. I let it fall, and watched as it hit the floor.

_This is a song for the broken girl_  
_The one pushed aside by the cold, cold world_  
_You are_  
_Hear me when I say_  
_You're not the worthless they made you feel_  
_There is a Love they can never steal away_  
_And you don't have to stay the broken girl_  
_You don't have to stay the broken girl _

I stared at Jace and he stared back. After a few moments the applause of the crowd died down and he looked away and walked off the opposite side of the stage.

Ms. Nel went on stage, after Jace exited. "Well, the show is almost over, but we still have one more performer. Clarissa Morgenstern! She is performing the last two songs of night." She motioned me on and I went.

I looked at the crowd. In the back I saw Jace joining his mom, dad, Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, and Max.

I looked at the microphone with uneasiness. I looked back at the crowd and I saw Magnus and Simon looking at me willing me on.

"Umm...well. I'm not sure how to say this, but what the hell. I'll just say it. Several years ago I lost someone to alcohol abuse. This is to everyone who has, had, or is dealing with this. Um..if it's okay I rather not face anyone and sing this." I said, and turned around and pulled my headset on.

_Four years old with my back to the door_  
_All I could hear was the family war_  
_Your selfish hands always expecting more_  
_Am I your child or just a charity ward?_

My mind flashed back. My brother holding me outside Luke's farmhouse as I cried with my parents yelling in the background.

_You have a hollowed out heart_  
_But it's heavy in your chest_  
_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_  
_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

Another flash. Another memory._**"Daddy, please stop. Please. I love you, Daddy. Stop!" I yelled, he just grabbed another beer and kept hitting Jonathan. I told him to stop protecting me."**_

_Oh, father, please, father_  
_I'd love to leave you alone_  
_But I can't let you go_  
_Oh, father, please, father_  
_Put the bottle down_  
_For the love of a daughter_  
_Oh_

More memories. More pain. More heartache._**"Dad? Are you okay?" I asked, looking at my Dad as he staggered inside. He grabbed a beer and told me to leave him alone.**_

_It's been five years since we've spoken last_  
_And you can't take back_  
_What we never had_  
_Oh, I can be manipulated_  
_Only so many times,_  
_Before even "I love you"_  
_Starts to feel like a lie_

The memories wouldn't stop. They wouldn't go away._**"Jon, I don't love him anymore. I don't love Dad." I said, looking at Jon as he cleaned the blood off the side of my face. "Clary, that man is not Dad. Dad died the day Mom left us. That person is a ghost."**_

_You have a hollowed out heart_  
_But it's heavy in your chest_  
_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_  
_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father_  
_I'd love to leave you alone_  
_But I can't let you go_  
_Oh, father, please, father_  
_Put the bottle down_  
_For the love of a daughter_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_  
_How could you push me out of your world,_  
_Lied to your flesh and your blood,_  
_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?_  
_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_  
_How could you throw me right out of your world?_  
_So young when the pain had begun_  
_Now forever afraid of being loved_

I remember screaming at him. Telling I loved him, asking him if he forgot who I was, asking him if he loved me anymore. He never answered.

_Oh, father, please, father_  
_I'd love to leave you alone_  
_But I can't let you go_  
_Oh, father, please, father_

_Oh, father, please, father_  
_Put the bottle down_  
_For the love of a daughter_  
_For the love of a daughter _

My knees buckled and I almost fell, but I kept standing. It's what my dad would have wanted. What Jonathan would have wanted. I felt the tears running down my face. I didn't hear the applause. All I could hear was the voices of all the people I lost.

Ms. Nel came back onstage, and spoke. "Okay, we're going to give Clary five minutes and then she'll be back for the last song. I walked off stage, and once I was off I ran to the bathroom and I fell. I fell to my knees and cried. And cried. And cried. All the memories of my father. My brother. My mother. Luke. All of them flashing through my head just like at their funeral. I heard the door open and looked up. Izzy.

"Clary. Clary, are you okay? What happened?" Izzy asked, kneeling next to me. I shook my head. I couldn't tell her. Not yet. I cried harder and Izzy pulled me into a hug.

We sat there a moment as I tried to stop crying. When I finally stopped. Izzy pulled me up, and wiped my tears and put more eyeliner on me.

I looked in the mirror and was realived that my eyes were not swollen.

"Come on. It's time for you to get back on the stage." Izzy said, and I took a deep breath and nodded.

I walked out of the bathroom and Izzy smiled before going back to the crowd. I went and put my headset on. This song would be hard. Not as hard as the last one, but hard. But I had to face this one.

I walked back onstage. When I got to the mic, I looked out at the crowd. My eyes rested on one single person.

"This song is also dedicated to someone. I'm not going to say who. Hopefully they will know."

Jace's POV

"This song is also dedicated to someone. I'm not going to say who. Hopefully they will know." Clary said, and I looked at her. Her hair was down in and flowing over her shoulder in a scarlet waterfall. She was wearing ripped jeans with a white shirt that was hanging off her shoulder. She looked out and began to sing.

_When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for_  
_When someone walks into your heart through an open door_  
_When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold_  
_Don't let go_  
_Someone comes into your world_  
_Suddenly your world has changed forever_

I listened to her voice as she sang softly and then a bit louder and then she was shouting the lyrics. Her eyes were closed and her voice was in sync with the band playing behind her.

_No, there's no one else's eyes_  
_That could see into me_  
_No one else's arms can lift_  
_Lift me up so high_  
_Your love lifts me out of time_  
_And you know my heart by heart_

I remembered how even though Clary tried to hide her feeling I was always able to understand how she felt, and she could always tell how I felt.

_When you're one with the one you were meant to find_  
_Everything falls in place, all the stars align_  
_When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul_  
_Don't let go_  
_Someone comes into your life_  
_It's like they've been in your life forever_

I thought to back to when we had just became friends, but it seemed like we had known each other forever. How it seemed like she already knew who I was and I already knew who she was.

_No, there's no one else's eyes_  
_That could see into me_  
_No one else's arms can lift_  
_Lift me up so high_  
_Your love lifts me out of time_  
_And you know my heart by heart_

_So now we've found our way to find each other_  
_So now I found my way to you_

Clary opened her eyes, and she looked across the crowd. Her eyes fell on me and they stayed there as she sang out the rest of the song.

_No, there's no one else's eyes_  
_That could see into me_

_No, there's no one else's eyes_  
_That could see into me_  
_No one else's arms can lift_  
_Lift me up so high_  
_Your love lifts me out of time_  
_And you know my heart by heart_

_And you know my heart by heart_

_And you know my heart by heart_

_And you know my heart by heart _

She loved me, I realized as she sang her last line.

The music ended and everyone sat there for a moment, before standing up and applauding. I stood up too, but I didn't clap. I stared at Clary as she caught her breath, and gave the crowd a tired smile. She looked as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

When Clary walked off stage I turned and looked at Magnus and Simon. They were smiling, and I could tell they were proud.

I felt someone touch my arm and I turned and saw Max. I knelt down as Ms. Nel came onstage saying a few words.

"Go." Max said. "Go? Go where?" I asked. "Go talk to Clary. I saw her look at you when she sang her song. Jace, Clary loves you, and I know you love her. Go talk to her." Max said, and I stared at him. "You are too smart for a nine-year-old." I said, finally and stood up. People were starting to leave and pushed through the crowd. It was loud with everyone talking about the concert.

I made it to the stairs that led to the stage and bolted up them, hoping that Clary hadn't left yet. I walked around looking backstage and found her.

She was putting her stuff in her backpack when she turned around and saw me. For a moment we both just stood there and stared at each other. The world was frozen in that moment.

"Jace." Clary said, and that was all it took. I stepped forward and put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She was about to say something, but I put my hand on the back of her neck, ducked my head, and kissed her.

Clary gasped, as if she was surprised. I pulled her closer and slid my hand that was resting on her neck down to her hip. Clary slid her arms around my neck pulling me closer.

I felt hot tears run down Clary's face and onto my mine making the saltiness of the tears mix with kiss. I traced her lips with my own and she parted her lips. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and explored her mouth gently, carefully.

After a few more seconds, we pulled away gasping for air and breathing heavily. Once we had caught our breath Clary looked at me and said, "I love you." I stared at her for a minute before kissing her again.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI, HEART BY HEART, FOR THE LOVE OF A DAUGHTER, OR BROKEN GIRL **

**SO...WHAT DID YOU THINK?! DID YOU LOVE IT? HATE IT? LIKE IT? **

**ANYWAYS I HAVE SOMEONE I WOULD LIKE TO THANK.**

**anglewithashotgun: I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR RECOMMENDING 'FOR THE LOVE OF A DAUGHTER'. WHEN I READ YOUR COMMENT, I WENT AND LISTENED TO THE SONG AND I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE PERFECT FOR THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU!:)**

**SO THE STORY IS ALMOST OVER BUT NOT COMPLETELY OVER.**

**R&amp;R **

**BYE!:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Jace's POV

I walked up the stairs to Clary, Magnus, and Simon's loft and rang the doorbell. Simon opened the door looking a bit surprised to see me. "Hey, Jace. Does Clary know you're here?" He asked, and I shook my head and he motioned for me to walk inside.

"No, I wanted to surprise her. Is she here?" I asked, looking around for her.

"Yeah, she just came back from the gym, but I think she's in the shower." Simon said, and I noticed that he wasn't in his usual nerdy t-shirt and baggy jeans well he was still in jeans, but they were nicer and he was wearing a white button up.

"You have a date with Izzy?" I asked, and sat down on the couch. "Yeah. She told me that she wanted to go somewhere fancy so...anyways. Can I ask you something?" He asked, looking a little curious and a little uneasy.

"Sure. What do you wanna know?" I asked, picking up a magazine from the coffee table. I glanced up at Simon, who stood their silently looking hesitant, but went on anyway. "How are you and Clary? I mean like as far as your relationship." He asked, looking a bit uncomfortable. I put the magazine down and looked at him, "Why do you want to know?"

"Look. Clary has been hurt a lot in the past, and I just want to make sure you're not going to introduce more pain into her life." Simon said, and I thought that maybe I should be angry, but I knew where he was coming from.

"I love Clary more than anything, and I would never do anything to hurt her." I said, as serious as possible.

"Good, so how is she?" He asked, looking relived to change the subject. I smiled now. "She's great. At first everything was a little tense. She was still afraid of opening up to me. After a while, she stopped letting her fear get the better of her and... I don't know." I said, thinking of how far she had come since the first day we met.

"That's good, and I'm sorry about my earlier question. It's just...you know. Anyway, I have to go meet Izzy at the restaurant." He said, and I nodded. "Okay, I'll just hang out here till Clary gets out of the shower." I said, and he moved towards the door, but stopped a moment and looked back. "Jace, I would like to say thanks. I've known Clary for years and she's never been as happy as she is now." He said, and walked out the door.

I sat there for a moment staring at the door. Then I heard the shower water turn off and waited a moment before going into Clary's room, so she would have time to get dressed.

I opened the door to find Clary with her bare back facing me, clad only in a pair of blue boy-shorts, pulling on a large red and black, button up, flannel shirt that went to her mid-thigh

Clary, who must have heard the door open, said, "Simon, is that you? Wait a minute, I'm getting dressed."

"It's not Simon." I said, with a smirk while taking her appearance in. Her hair a darker red now, almost like a rose, because of her shower. The shirt she was wearing clung to her skin loosely showing off a little of her figure and the ivory skin of her legs was bare and on full display.

She turned around and her eyes widened when she saw me. "Jace, what are you doing here?" She asked, looking surprised and a bit embarrassed.

"I wanted to surprise you. Do you want me to leave?" I asked, wondering if she didn't want me to be here. "No, you can stay. I was just surprised to see you here." She said, and went and laid down on her bed. I stood for a minute not sure what I should do, until I finally went and collapsed on the bed beside her.

Clary turned on her side and looked at me. I propped my head up on my arm and did the same. "I love you." I said, twirling one of her damp curls around my finger. "Why?" She asked, in a hushed voice, bringing my eyes back to her face. "Why what?" I asked, stilling my hand.

"Why do you love me?" She asked, not looking at me, but at the sketches hanging in the back of her room.

I brought my hand up and cupped her face turning her face back towards me. Placing my arm and her waist I pulled her to me and touched my lips to hers.

"I love you, because you're perfect. You're smart, funny, strong, beautiful, and brave. You are my Broken Angel." I said, and kissed her again.

This time the kiss was longer and heated. I pushed her back onto the bed, and she tugged at my hair lightly and I felt a growl at the base of my throat. The kiss became passionate and I took her bottom lip between my teeth and tugged gently. Clary moaned quietly into my mouth and wrapped her legs around my waist. I groaned low in my throat and moved my hands down to her thighs before running them under her shirt and resting them against her hips.

Clary broke away gasping and I took the chance to move my lips to her neck and bit gently. Clary gasped and I felt her nails bite into my back before she dragged them down. I felt a flash of pain that mixed with pleasure. I trailed my lips down her neck biting and sucking. I placed my lips at the juncture between her shoulder and her neck, before biting hard leaving a bruise. I traced my tongue over the bruise gently, and Clary's back arched into me pressing our chests together eliciting moans from the both of us. I removed my lips from her neck, and looked at the mark with a guilty amount of satisfaction.

She grabbed my hair and pulled my mouth back to hers, and I slid my hand up and placed one on the small of her back and the other curled around her ribcage.

"Jace." Clary gasped out, her voice husky. We broke apart, and this time I reluctantly rolled off of her. I really wanted to continue this, but I was already a bit...excited and I didn't want to push Clary into something she wasn't ready for.

I turned and looked at Clary, who was already looking at me. Then I leaned over and kissed her cheek gently, before standing up. I knew I should probably go it, was getting late and I didn't think it would be a good idea to stay. I might get a little to carried away, if I did. "I should go, and let you get some sleep." I said, a bit reluctant and upset by the idea of leaving her.

I looked at Clary again, noticing the hesitant look in her eyes. She looked at me and said, "You could stay the night here." My eyes widened and she must have realized how that sounded, because next she said, "Just to sleep. Plus, maybe with you here I might actually sleep through the night."

"What do you mean? Are you still having nightmares?" I asked. Arrogantly, I had thought that us being together had fixed all of that.

"Yeah, I'm still having nightmares. It's actually really weird. During the day, I feel happier than I have in years. But at night, my past still haunts me. Sometimes the dreams are of when my family was all together, and you figure that would be better. It's not though, because every time I think, dream, or talk about my mom I wonder how long she lied to my family." Clary said, and I could see the war going on in her eyes. I saw the pain, the anger, the sorrow, the loss, the love. I saw it all.

I walked over and sat next to Clary on the bed. I didn't touch her. I let her decide if she needed space or not. After a moment, Clary laid her head down on my shoulder, taking that as a free pass I slid my arm around her and kissed placed a kiss on her hair whispering, "I would love to stay. Just let me call Alec and tell him I won't be home."

I walked into the bathroom and dialed Alec's number. He picked up instantly.

_**"Hey, Jace. What's up?" **_Alec asked, and I noticed that he was a little breathless.

"I'm not coming home tonight." I said, into the phone.

_**"What? Why not?" **_Alec asked, now sounding a bit worried.

"I'm staying the night with Clary." I said, and then flinched when I realized how that sounded.

_**"Jace, if you get Clary pregnant, I will chop off a very important body part of yours. Wait, Magnus is here with me and he wants to talk to you." **_Alec said, and I heard someone talking in the background.

"_Jace, are you having sex with my best friend, who is basically my little sister?" _Magnus asked, and I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"No, I am not having sex with Clary. She asked me to stay. She's been having nightmares." I said, not wanting to receive the 'Talk' from my brother's glittery boyfriend.

"_Oh. Fine you can stay, but do me a favor and tell Clary that Simon and I are staying at your place. We're to tired to drive back." _Magnus said, and I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"I will, but Magnus do me a favor. Try not to defile my brother, and make sure Simon doesn't defile my sister." I said, with a smirk on my face.

_"Maybe."_ He said, and I could practically see him throwing me a glittery wink. I heard the phone click off and I looked in the mirror and realized that I didn't have any clothes except the jeans and the t-shirt I was wearing.

I stood there a moment before taking off my shirt and jeans, which left me wearing only a pair of navy boxers. I walked back into Clary's room and found her laying under the covers.

She looked up and blushed when she saw me and looked away. "Sorry, but I didn't have any other clothes so... Oh, and Magnus said he and Simon were staying at my place." I said, and she nodded. "It's okay. Just get in bed." She said, a pushed the covers back for me.

I climbed in beside her and pulled her closer pressing her against my side. She put her head on my chest and grabbed my hand twining our fingers together. I smiled and used my free hand to run through her hair. I looked down at Clary, who was playing with my fingers, and smiled. She glanced up at me and smiled back, before letting out a yawn. I grinned and she looked up at me affronted. "What?" She asked, defensively. "You, my love, are adorable." I said, laughing and she glared at me.

"You know most girls don't like being called adorable by their boyfriends." She said, as if this was a scientific fact. "Well you're not just adorable. I also happen to think you are insanely sexy." I said, with a grin. Clary blushed and hid her face in my chest.

After we started dating, I started to realize that Clary got embarassed really easily, and ever since then I had been taking every opportunity to make her blush.

This time I was the one who yawned and Clary snuggled in closer and let her eyes drop half closed and said, "I love you, Jace" I smiled at her tiredly. "I love you, so much Clary. So damn much." I said, and she squeezed my hand tighter, before letting her eyes droop closed the rest of the way.

I sat there awake for a little while, just looking at Clary and wondering how I was lucky enough to get someone like Clary to fall in love with me.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI**

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER WASN'T REALLY GOOD. I KEPT TRYING TO WRITE IT, BUT IT WOULDN'T COME OUT THE WAY I WANTED IT TOO.**

**THERE IS ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER!(I THINK...)**

**R&amp;R **

**BYE!:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Clary's POV**

I woke up feeling incredibly comfortable, which was strange. I usually wake up screaming from nightmares, but last night...

I let my eyes flutter open, and gasped when I saw Jace already awake and staring at me. Jace looked at me with amusement, and I glared at him in return. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked, indignantly.

"Because you're my girlfriend, and I love you. Plus, you look beautiful even when you're sleeping." Jace said, and I smiled and felt the blood rush to my face.

"Thanks." I whispered, snuggling closer into Jace. He kissed my forehead and I smiled. Jace made me realize that I actually missed smiling. He pulled away and looked at me with a serious expression. "So, how did you sleep?" Jace asked, worry etched into his face.

"Last night was the first full night of sleep I've had, since I lost my family." I said, flashing Jace a small sad smile which he returned.

"Are you going home?" I asked, not really wanting him to leave yet. Jace grinned a grin that spoke of bad things, or good depending on how you thought about it. "I could go home, but it is Sunday and I much rather spend my day with you." Jace said, and I leaned in to kiss him.

His lips were soft and warm and gentle. There was none of the fire and frenzy of last night, but it was still amazing. We pulled apart and I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and pull my hair into a messy bun.

After I was done, I looked around in the drawers for an extra toothbrush for Jace. I walked back into my room and threw the toothbrush at Jace, and he got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom giving me a kiss on the cheek when he walked by.

Sighing, I walked into the kitchen and started the coffee and grabbed a pan to make some pancakes. I put the stove on low, and grabbed some bread to make french toast.

"I could get used to this." I heard Jace say from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and smiled saying, "Well, I hope you don't expect me to make breakfast alone. Get over here and flip the pancakes." Jace walked over and looked at the pan as if it was a undiscovered species.

I stifled a laughed and walked over to him. "Jace? Have you ever...cooked before?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his torso from behind. He lied his hands over mine and said, "Not exactly. I've never needed to. Either Alec or Mayrse cooks depending on when my parents are home, and if neither of them want to do it then there's take-out." Jace said, defensively and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I refuse to have a boyfriend that cannot cook pancakes. I hope you're a quick learner." I said, taking the pan out of his hand.

**Jace's POV**

I smiled as Clary took the pan from me shoving me over, so she would have room. She showed me what temperature to set the stove on, and how to flip the pancakes first with a spatula and then in the air. Needless to say when I attempted to flip them in the air one ended up landing on Clary's face. If I'm honest I was a bit distracted by Clary's lack of pants. I mean her shirt was only long enough to cover her underwear.

"That's it! No more pancake flipping for you. You may only make pancakes if you use a spatula for now on." Clary said, placing the pancakes that I hadn't ruined on plates. Then she went to finish buttering the french toast.

After she was done, we both sat with our pancakes, french toast, and coffee. I smiled looking at Clary as she took another bite of the pancakes, and she looked over and blushed. "What?" She asked, licking the syrup off her lips.

"I don't know. It's just been a great morning. I got to wake up next to the most beautiful girl in the world and then I got to throw pancakes in her face." I said, laughing. Clary attempted to glare at me, but failed when she erupted into laughter.

I picked up our plates and went to clean them off while Clary sipped her coffee. "Jace? You feel like watching a movie or something?" She asked, spinning around on her stool.

"Sure, but after do you want to go out?" I asked, turning around to face her and she nodded. "Awesome. So, what movie do you want to watch?" While she sat there thinking I walked forward and stood between her legs, watching as she went through her mental list.

"What about Superman?" Clary asked, finally looking up at me. I nodded and picked Clary up bridal style carrying her to the couch while she squirmed trying to get out of my arms.

I sat on the couch situating Clary, so that she was sitting in my lap where she could rest her head on the arm rest and let her legs stretch out on the rest of the couch. Grabbing the remote I searched Netflix until I finally found the movie.

We watched it for a little while until I glanced down and saw the wistful expression on Clary's face. "Clary, what is it?" I asked, taking her hand in mine. She didn't look at me, but kept staring at the T.V. "Superman was my Dad's favorite movie. You know before...I haven't watched it, since the day my parents got divorced." Clary said, and instead of looking sad or upset she smiled.

We finished the movies and as the credits rolled Clary shifted to where she was straddling me. She brought her hands up to my face and kissed me hard and slow. I kissed back biting her lip and gripping her thighs hard enough where I was sure there would be bruises later. We let the kisses slow and broke apart taking in lungfuls of air.

"What was that for?" I asked, looking at Clary surprised. "I don't know. You're here and I'm here, and I felt the need to kiss my boyfriend. Why? Do you have a problem with that?" Clary said, with a mischievous gleam in her emerald eyes.

I shook my head grinning and just as I was leaning forward to capture her lips with mine she pushed herself off of me saying, "Well, I guess I should go get ready so we can go out." Clary said, her eyes laughing. She threw me a wink over her shoulder, before she walked back into her room.

"Tease." I muttered, staring at the her closed door morosely.

* * *

Half an hour later Clary and I were out on the street. Clary was wearing black leggings, a red and black checkered button up, with her combat boots. I however, had to borrow one of Simon's t-shirts(which was really tight on me) and was wearing my jeans from yesterday.

Clary spun around,with her red hair flying around her, to face me. "So, where do you want to go?" Clary asked, smiling up at me.

"Let's just walk around." I said, grabbing her hand and she nodded and we started walking.

We walked and talked until we got to the subway. We went and got on determined just to go somewhere. As always the subways were crowded with all different types of people. Business men and women, waiters and waitresses, musicians, people who appeared hung over probably coming home from a one night stand, skaters, single mothers, other teenagers like us. Clary and I tried to find a seat, but there was only one avalible, so Clary said she would stand.

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her into my lap. Clary acted as if she wanted to stand and pretended to fight her way out of my arms, but we both knew that if she really wanted to she could have already been up.

We got off the subway and went back to just walking down the sidewalks. Occasionally we stopped looking inside a few stores. I dropped Clary's hand and put my arm around her shoulder placing a light kiss in her hair.

Eventually I started to notice the girls we were passing, and at first I thought they were looking at me(which wouldn't be anything new), but then I saw them looking at Clary with jealousy. I smiled thinking about how a few months ago I would have ended up in bed with one of these girls, but now I was perfectly content to be with the only girl I loved.

Another couple passed by us. The guy was holding the girl's hand, but the girl was still staring at Clary with jealousy and this time I realized that it was because her boyfriend was also staring at Clary with what looked to be lust. Glancing around I noticed how guys would obviously give Clary glances. Looking at her ass as she walked, her chest, her face. I tightened my arm around her shoulders bringing her closer, and she looked up with a question in her eyes.

I pulled her into the alley we was passing, and she leaned against the wall waiting for me to talk. When I didn't say anything she asked, "What's wrong, Jace?"

"They're all staring at you." I said, looking down at Clary suddenly wishing I hadn't suggested we go out. Clary look up befuddled. "Who's all staring at me?" She asked, looking down to see if anything was on her clothes. "Everyone is staring at you." I said, glumly. "Why?" She asked, now even more confused. "The girls are staring at you, because they're jealous since you're with me. The guys are staring, because you're, you know,...hot." I said, awkwardly.

Clary looked shocked for a moment. "They don't think I'm hot. I am not...hot or attractive or whatever." She said, firmly and now it was my turn to be confused.

"First off you are hot and attractive and sexy and beautiful. Second, why are you so surprised? You know that all the guys at school want to go out with you." I said, looking at her wondering how she could not realize this.

"No. The guys at school want to go out with me because they think I'm a challenge. Some prize to be won." Clary said, crossing her arms over her chest.

I walked up to her putting one hand on the wall behind her and the other on her chin bringing her eyes up to mine. "Clary, you are beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. You're perfect." I whispered the last part, and Clary looked at me not completely believing but nodded nonetheless. She stood on the tips of her toes kissing me for a moment, before she pulled back.

"Okay, I'll try to believe I'm beautiful if you do me a favor." She said, looking at me questioningly. "Okay. What favor?" I asked. "Don't get jealous, because there is no one else in the world I could ever love as much as I love you." She whispered, kissing my cheek and I grinned and nodded.

We walked out of the alley with my arm back around her shoulder and we both ignored the glances.

After a few hours of more walking Clary started to complain of being tired, so I pulled her on my back and she laughed wrapping her slim legs around my waist and I put my hands on her thighs to make sure she didn't fall. That again earned us a couple of more stares, but not many. In New York nothing was surprising.

I walked to Java Jones carrying Clary as she placed feather kisses on my neck and laughed when I growled.

We finally got to the shop and Clary slip off my back, before walking in. "Okay, I'm going to go find us a seat. You get the coffee." Clary said, still laughing and I place a kiss on her temple before walking to the cash register.

I ordered the coffee and looked up to hand the cashier the money when I saw Aline. "Hey, Aline. I didn't know you worked here." I said, surprised but smiling. It had been a while, since I saw Aline.

"I just started working here a week ago. And I assume that you and Clary are still happy together." She said, looking at Clary who was sitting on a faded green couch smiling at something on her phone. I smiled, too. "Yeah, we're great." I said, looking back at her. "That's good. I never thought I would see her happy, but with you she is. Good job. When you first got here I thought you would be like all the other guys, but you really do care about her. I see that now." Aline said, smiling at me so I wouldn't be mad. And I wasn't. "Oh, here," I said, handing her the money and picking up the cups of coffee, "I'll let you get back to work." Aline called out as I was walking to Clary. "Hey, Jace! Do me a favor, and don't forget to send me an invitation to your wedding." She said, glancing between Clary and I grinning. I blushed and nodded, before sitting down beside Clary.

She looked at me and smiled putting her phone up. I handed her her coffee remembering that the first time I saw her was in this shop.

"Hey? Was that Aline at the counter?" Clary asked, looking to where Aline was standing. "Yeah, that's her." I said, and she smiled and waved when she caught Aline's eye. I tried not to looked to embarrassed.

Clary looked back over at me and there was a sadness in her eyes. "I guess after this that you need to get back home." She said, staring at her coffee and I knew she was thinking about her nightmares again.

"Actually, if you don't mind I was hoping that I could stay for a few more days." I said, grinning and Clary looked up and a small smile tugged at her mouth and she nodded.

Little did I know that I would end up spending almost every night with her after that.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS...BAD/OKAYISH AND LATE! I'M SORRY ABOUT LAST WEEK, BUT I JUST COULDN'T SEEM TO GET INTO THIS CHAPTER.**

**I MIGHT BE TRAVELING, BUT HOPEFULLY I WILL BE ABLE TO POST NEXT WEEK. THERE IS ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT. **

**I'M SORRY TO SEE THIS STORY COME TO AN END. I THINK AFTERWARDS I MIGHT BE DOING A SERIES OF ONE SHOTS UNTIL I CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO WITH THIS IDEA I HAD IN MY HEAD.**

**I WAS THINKING ABOUT DOING A STORY WHERE ALL OF THEM ARE GROWN UP AND OUT OF COLLEGE. THEY WOULD PROBABLY BE 22-24. JACE WOULD LIVE WITH JONATHAN AND CLARY WOULD SHOW UP TO MOVE IN WITH THEM. SO JACE WOULD HAVE TO DEAL WITH FALLING IN LOVE WITH HIS BEST FRIEND'S LITTLE SISTER, WHO HE NEVER KNEW ABOUT AND WHO HE HAPPENS TO FIND VERY ATTRACTIVE.**

**WOULD YOU LIKE THIS? AND IF YOU DID, WHAT WOULD YOU WANT TO HAPPEN? PLEASE COMMENT OPINIONS!**

**R&amp;R **

**BYE!:)**


	24. Chapter 24

**3 Years Later (Everyone is 21-22)**

**Clary's POV**

I looked up at Jace from my spot on his chest. We were at the park still amazed at how fast time had passed. Four years ago we were both seniors in high-school, and Jace and I had just entered a rocky friendship that turned into something more. Now we had just graduated college, we had moved in with each other officially after graduation, and we were thinking about what we wanted to do with our lives.

Out of our friends we were the only ones who hadn't decided what we wanted to do. Alec went to become CEO for his Robert's company after only working there for 6 months, Simon was a video game designer with a worldwide popular game, and Magnus and Izzy dropped out of college to start a fashion and make-up company. Jace and I, though, couldn't figure out what we wanted to do. We really didn't need to do anything. Together if you combined our money we had over five billion dollars. But the problem was, we wanted to do something. Sitting around the rest of our lives doing nothing just sounded...dull.

But I might have just thought of something.

"Jace? I think I know what I want to do." I said, rolling off of his chest, so I could sit in the grass and look at him as I told him my idea. Jace frowned when he noticed me moving away from him, and put an arm around my waist pulling me into his lap so that I was looking straight into his eyes.

"What do you want to do, Angel?" Jace asked, playing with a lock of my hair while he looked at me. "The Gym." I said, watching as confusion grew in his eyes.

"What about The Gym?" Jace asked. "I want to make it into an actual gym. Right now it's just a bunch of old equipment and mats in an abandoned building. I want to buy new equipment and open it to kids, who have bad home situations. We could train them, so maybe they at least wouldn't be defenseless." I said, getting excited just thinking about it.

"Most kids with bad home situations wouldn't have money to pay though." Jace pointed out. "Yeah, I think that kids could get in for free until they're 18. We could charge adults, and we could sell drinks and food and get some money that way. We don't need to have a large profit. We just need to break even. I mean we both have plenty of money. Oh," I said, paling, "Unless you just don't want to do it. You don't have to. I could do it by myself."

Jace grabbed my hands to still them. "Clary, Clary. Of course, I want to do this. It sounds amazing, Angel. When do you want to start this?" He asked, grinning.

"Now. I want to start now. We could get Jordan, Raphael, and Bat to be trainers too." I said, grinning happily.

**11 months later...**

**Jace's POV**

I looked at the grave that belonged to Clary's brother, and wondered if I would ever tell anyone about coming out here. After that first time I came out here, I kept coming back. It might be crazy, but I liked talking to Jonathan. Clary talked about him enough now that I felt like I knew him, and I felt obligated to make sure Jon knew what was happening in his sister's life.

I came out here when Clary and I graduated, when we officially moved in together, when we had our first fight, and now I had another question to ask him.

"Hey, Jon. I'm sorry I haven't been out here for a while, but Clary and I have been really busy. Clary finally made the gym public, and we already have a lot of people that have joined. We ran into a few difficulties in the beginning. Clary was getting hit on by some of the guys in the adult class and by some of the teenagers. I quickly put an end to that though, saying that while they was in our gym they would treat Clary and all the other women that worked their with the utmost respect. They listened for the most part, and the people that don't listen get kicked out. Then there's the kid class. Which is the hardest, but the best class. There's a lot of broken kids, and when I look at them I see a bit of Clary in their eyes. They try to act tough, but when you look into their eyes you see shattered glass. Clary is trying to help them get out of the situations they're in. It hurts sometimes to know that you might be giving the little kids false hope. The teens are harder. They just-they're so hurt, and in so much pain. They have been in pain longer. One of our students, Jackson, was 16 and his father was a drunk and abused him. Jackson came in and he was so eager to learn to fight, so he could protect his little brother and his mom. He was a real good kid. He made straight A's, was on the track team, and had a girlfriend that he talked about all the time. Two months ago, he was killed. His father tried to hurt his little brother, and Jackson got in the way. His father pushed him and his head slammed into the ground sending bone fragments into his brain and he died. His father is in prison now. When Clary and I heard the news we took it hard. Clary went to find the mother, so she could try to help her find a job. Now Jackson's mother, Lisa, is working as the receptionist at the gym. And another girl, Sara, was 15. She was a pretty girl, but she was the most broken. She was bullied at school. The kids called her a slut and a whore, and when she went home she was raped repeatedly by her stepfather. Her mother knew, but she didn't care. The other day, Sara committed suicide. She overdosed in the school bathroom. She wrote a note and said she couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't make the pain go away, she said she wasn't strong enough. I really wish she would have held on, but maybe she just couldn't. I wish someone could have been there for her like how you was there for Clary, and then how Magnus and Simon was there for Clary, and how now I'm there for Clary. But nobody got there in time. Anyways, I called the principal and asked to have a word with the whole school about bullying and tell the students about the gym incase they want to come and train.

"Anyways, on a happier note Magnus and Alec are registering for the chance to adopt. Simon and Izzy just got engaged, but they probably won't get married until next year, so Izzy has time to plan her gigantic wedding.

"Okay, back to my main reason for being here. I would like to ask Clary to marry me. I wanted to ask your permission first. I love Clary more than anything in the world. She is the most important person in my life. I want to be able to call her my wife, and one day the mother of my children. I want to spend every possible moment with her. I want her face to be the first one I see in the morning, and her voice to be the first one I hear. I want her to be there as my hair goes grey even though her fiery red hair probably never will. I want her her lips to be the last one I touch, before I leave this world. I want her forever and ever and ever. I just hope that wherever you are that you're okay with this. Thanks, Jonathan." I said, and stood up brushing grass off my jeans.

On the way back to the car I pulled out the ring I picked out. It was beautiful, but not gaudy or flashy. It was a simple whit gold band with two small green diamonds surrounding a bigger white diamond. I hoped Clary would like it.

**7 months later...**

**Jace's POV**

Clary and I were sitting at the table with Izzy, Simon, Magnus, and Alec. I looked at Clary, who was wearing a beautiful sleeveless white dress that had a tight shimmering bodice and a skirt that puffed out at her hips, and smiled at her kissing her lightly on the lips. I was about to kiss her again when we were interrupted by Magnus standing and tapping his knife against his glass.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, turn and listen. I would like to make a toast to Mr.. and Mrs. Herondale. I have known Clary for a long time. She has been my best friend, my roommate, and most importantly my family. When we first met we were both going through some tough times, and she helped me get through mine. I'm glad she has found someone that can do the same for her, because she deserves to be happy more than anyone. By the way, you look beautiful today, Biscuit. Now moving on to the husband. Jace, you are the most arrogant, conceited bastard I have ever met, but you make Clary happy so that can be forgiven. In the beginning, I had thought I would hate you, but I don't. I actually like you quite a bit, and I hope you like me too, because who knows I might be your brother-in-law soon." Magnus said, throwing a glittery wink in Alec's direction.

After Magnus went, Alec, Simon, Izzy, and even Aline made a toast and now it was the Clary and I's turn. I decided to go first.

"Okay, everyone here thinks the first time Clary and I saw each other was when we was at school, but it wasn't. The first time I saw Clary was in a coffee shop called Java Jones. She was wearing a tight long blue shirt, black skinny jeans, green converse, her Morgenstern ring on a leather chain that she is wearing now, and a black ball cap with the initial JC pulled low so you couldn't see her face. She ordered a black coffee, and then sat down and started sketching. Even though I couldn't see her face, I knew she was beautiful. That's why I kept trying to make myself get up and talk to her, but I couldn't do it. I knew somehow that she wasn't like other girls. At school when we met again, I realized I was right. Clary was nothing like other girls. Clary and I had a complicated relationship in the beginning. She had her heart surrounded by walls, and I kept trying to break them down. I did eventually. I love Clary more than anything, and I just hope she feels the same." I said, grabbing Clary's hand and she looked up at me smiling softly.

Clary stood, careful not to mess up her dress, and grabbed the microphone. I sat, still holding Clary's hand, and looked up to her as she stared back at me and began to speak.

"After I lost my family, my world went dark. I decided to never allow myself to love anyone, but Magnus and Simon. But then these damn Lightwoods moved here with their adopted brother, and I fell in love with each of them. Then I started to realize I loved Jace differently from the way I had loved anyone else. I decided I just wouldn't say anything, because there was no chance we could be together. Then he told me he loved me, and ruined my plan. It took me a lot of convincing after that to tell him how I felt, but I did and it was the best decision I have ever made. I love you, Jace. You barged into my life and picked up the pieces of my life. You helped me move on. You helped me realize that what happened was not my fault. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be here right now. I owe you, so much. I just hope I can spend the rest of my life paying you back." Clary said.

I stood up and took her face between my hands. "Clary, as long as you are with me then you don't owe me anything."

**15 YEARS LATER...**

**Jace's POV(3rd Person)**

"James! Lucie! Where is Charlotte?!" Jace heard his wife yell from inside the house. He smiled to himself and jogged up the steps and through the door.

He ran into his son, James, and his twin sister, Lucie, on his way into the kitchen. "Hey, is Charlie hiding again?" Jace asked, looking at his kids, who had their father's blonde hair and their mother's green eyes.

James nodded and went to look for his little sister. Charlie was 5 and was in a hiding phase. Jace went into the kitchen where his wife was looking for their youngest daughter in the cabinets.

He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. Clary whirled around with her fist raised, and Jace had to catch her hand before it hit his face.

"Reflexes?" Jace asked, with his eyebrow raised. Clary glared. "If you would stop sneaking up on me, then maybe I wouldn't try to hit you." She said, and Jace grinned.

"Sorry, Angel." Jace said, and kissed her lips. Clary lifted her arms to twine around his neck and pulled him closer. Jace had never understood how people said that once you got married you lost that attraction, passion, and romance. He and Clary had been married for 15 years and they still found each other as attractive as they had when they were teens. Their love life was still very intact they just had to make more time for it.

"Found her!" Jace heard Lucie yell in the background and he pulled away from Clary giving her one last kiss, before they went to collect all of their kids.

They were going to the Gym for Simon and Izzy's oldest daughter's, Sophie's, 15th birthday. Magnus and Alec were bringing their two kids, Gabriel and Catarina.

They were having the party at the gym, because all of their kids basically grew up there. That's where they trained, worked, played, and went after school.

James, Lucie, and Sophie helped train a class there. Charlie had been training at the gym, since she turned 4.

"Come on. Let's go." James said, nervously. His mother turned to look at him and grinned. "Still going to ask Sophie out tonight?" Lucie asked her twin brother. James glared and nodded.

"Jamie can't date Sophie, can he Mommy? Isn't she related to us?" Charlie asked, in a confused voice. Jace grinned and picked up his little redheaded, gold eyed girl.

"No, Lottie, we're not really related to them. Remember I'm not Aunt Izzy's or Uncle Alec's real brother. I'm adopted, don't you remember?" He asked, trying to make sure she understood.

"Oh okay, Daddy." Jace smiled, and looked at his baby girl then his other little girl and then his son and lastly his wife, who he still loved after all the years they had been together.

He grabbed his wife's hand and they went to see the rest of their family.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI!**

**SORRY, BUT I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT ENDINGS!**

**AND APPARENTLY I'M NOT GOOD AT BEING ON TIME, SORRY THIS WAS LATE!**

**I'M STILL THINKING ABOUT DOING THAT OTHER STORY, BUT I'M NOT SURE IF IT'LL WORK OUT. FOR NOW I'M JUST GOING TO DO SOME ONESHOTS!**

**BYE!:)**


End file.
